Creación en ruinas
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: "Para arreglar algo mal construido, primero hay que tirarlo abajo". Primera parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "Ruined creation" de HoshisamaValmor. FINALIZADO.
1. Llanto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Ruined creation" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Advertencia por maltrato infantil.

* * *

_Otoño, 1866_

El viento que venía manando a través de la ventana no era tan frío como para hacerlo temblar, pero en niño de cinco años no podía parar de temblar mientras esperaba, parado en una habitación en el exterior y no queriendo ir a la improvisada cama en el suelo. Voces apagadas pero claras venían del interior de la casa. Se abrazó a sí mismo para entrar en calor.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? _Aspiró fuertemente para detener las lágrimas, pero parecía tener el efecto contrario. _¿Por qué...?_

"Madre..."

"¡¿Todavía llora ese maldito mocoso?!" dijo una voz estruendosa desde adentro, haciendo que se agazapara en el suelo y temiera de que lo vean o escuchen.

"Déjalo, padre. Ya se callará."

"¡¿Dejarlo?! ¡No tengo por qué lidiar con el hijo de una prostituta! ¿Cómo pudo el viejo enviarnos a ese mocoso? Debió haberse deshecho de él cuando lo abandonaron allí."

"Es que técnicamente hizo eso, padre."

"¡Sí, aquí!"

Las palabras se escuchaban claras a través del shoji, y el niño sollozó sin poder contenerse. ¿Estaban en lo cierto? Ellos eran su familia, ¿estaban en lo cierto? ¿Por qué mentirían, por qué su madre lo dejaría si…

"¡Si ninguno lo calla, voy a estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared!"

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo su respiración a tal punto que parecía ahogarse. _¿__Qué puedo hacer? No quiero ser un problema..._

"Lo siento..." dijo suavemente.

"¡Cállate, hijo de puta!"

Dejándose caer y acurrucándose entre los trapos que le hacían de cama, Soujirou lloró.

* * *

Trató de acercarse a la señora de la familia, esperando que fuera como su madre. Era mayor que él, pero no sabía si era su hermana, su tía o su sobrina, sólo que era de la familia y que podría ser amable con él si se comportaba.

Con tímida cautela, le sonrió y se disculpó por haber echado a perder un barril de arroz ese día, y prometió hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

La mujer se volvió a él y parpadeó, sorprendida de que le haya hablado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ni creas que tienes el derecho de hablarme con esa familiaridad, no soy una prostituta como tu madre! ¡No te me acerques y sólo haz el trabajo que padre te dio!"

La boca de Soujirou se quedó abierta, sin palabras ante esa reacción. Aun así, sus pequeños puños se cerraron fuertemente a pesar de las ampollas en sus palmas.

"No hables de mi madre."

La mujer gritó y lo abofeteó, tirándolo al piso. No era tan doloroso como sí aterrador, ya había sido golpeado antes y la sacudida, junto con la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, hizo que inmediatamente las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué estás llorando? ¡No tienes motivos para llorar, mocoso estúpido! ¡Espera hasta que padre te de motivos _reales _para hacerlo!"

Soujirou junto las rodillas contra su pecho y lloró.

* * *

_Principios del invierno, 1866_

El pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho dolía tanto que se largó a llorar. Le era difícil respirar, y el frío hacía que le dolieran los dedos al tratar de apaciguar el dolor. Le costaba ver con las nubes de humo que salían de su boca, pero sabía que las lágrimas lo empeoraba.

Soujirou trató de levantarse y correr para ponerse a salvo en el granero, para descansar un rato antes de cargar pesos con el moretón en su costilla, pero a pesar de los gritos y las órdenes para que vuelva al trabajo, el hombre lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó, más nieve salpicando la marca ardiente en su rostro.

"¡Lo siento!" intentó decir.

"¿Quieres trabajar cuando llegue el invierno? No me importa si te congelas hasta morir, pero necesito todo ese trabajo hecho antes de eso, ¡¿escuchaste?!"

Quería irse a trabajar ya, ¡pero no lo dejaban! Quería ir pero le dolía, ¿acaso ayudaría decírselos?

"¡Enséñale una lección a ese niño estúpido!" gritaba y animaba la señora. La familia entera estaba allí, y eran tan ruidosos que Soujirou tuvo que levantar la cara.

Era extraño, pero la escena frente a sus ojos de repente le pareció graciosa. El hombre que lo golpeaba estaba bebiendo una botella de sake, y el líquido le corría por la barbilla como si estuviese babeando. Mientras todo el mundo gritaba, el hombre de la pipa perdió el agarre de ésta y el objeto salió volando, haciendo que la mujer gritara y que los otros dos hombres se quejaran del accidente, así que todos lucieron igual en un instante, grandes bocas con dientes y cabellos desatados al viento.

De repente, le pareció que todos eran unos tontos. ¿Cómo nadie lo había notado antes? ¡Tan tontos!

"Ja ja..."

El hombre se volvió hacia él.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Soujirou? ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!"

"N-No..." pero de alguna manera su rostro no cambió. ¿Tal vez lo tenía congelado? La sola idea sólo hacía que sonriera cada vez más.

El hombre parpadeó confundido, pero luego aulló y levantó una rama que había caído en la nieve y Soujirou se encogió con anticipación al dolor. ¿Por qué había sonreído? Estaba asustado, no feliz, y el hombre que se acercaba daba miedo, ya no parecía tonto. Simplemente ya no quería que lo lastimaran.

Estaba muy asustado. Ocultó su rostro, con las lágrimas humedeciendo su cabello y sus mangas, pero obviamente el hombre no se alejaría. La rama le dejó un dolor palpitante en su espalda, lo suficiente como para que temiera moverse, pero recibió otro golpe y quedó tirado en el suelo.

Pero de alguna manera, Soujirou no dejó de sonreír.

* * *

_Primavera, 1867_

"Allá va de nuevo el chico Seta."

"¿Soy yo, o su rostro está más magullado?"

"¿Eh? No lo sé. Es un niño, tal vez se cae mucho por ahí. ¿No lo has visto?"

Soujirou pudo oír los susurros, pero sólo asintió amablemente a las mujeres al pasar junto a ellas. Le gustaba cuando le llamaban "Seta". Seta Soujirou, como si fuera alguien de una gran familia y con un legado a cuestas.

Qué extraño, ¿no? Él era parte de la familia, por lo que los demás no dirían ni harían nada sobre lo sucedido con él, lo sospecharan o lo supieran. Pero en realidad él no era de esa familia, por eso lo trataban así.

Extraño, o tonto quizás. Soujirou no lo entendía, así que se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, de repente quiso dejarlo salir y llorar. Pero fue sólo un instante. Después ya no se sintió pesado y fue más fácil mantenerlo. Algunos trabajadores a su alrededor lo miraron y asintieron, tal vez pensando que el chico les sonreía. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió sonriendo.


	2. Sonrisa

¡Nuevo capítulo!

**Akisara145:** Es que el primer capítulo ya lo tenía casi terminado desde hacía un tiempo, así que sí, eso me permitió publicar rápido XD. Concuerdo con todo lo que dijiste, y lamentablemente hoy en día este tipo de trato sigue siendo moneda corriente, sin la necesidad de que uno sea bastardo. Es evidente que no progresamos mucho como sociedad. Además, Soujiro es una persona con tantos matices que es muy interesante escribir sobre él, con un duelo interno aún más fuerte que el de Kenshin. Espero que el nuevo arco nos muestre más evolución de su parte. Me encantaría saber cómo terminará siendo al final.

**HoshisamaValmor:** The pleasure is all mine! I really like your stories and I´m delighted to translate them, especially when Soujiro is the main character. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro de que te guste!

Muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

_Verano, 1867_

Después de casi un año viviendo allí, Soujirou se percató de que no se dirigía a sus familiares por sus nombres. Sólo lo hacía si se lo pedían directamente, y eso apenas sucedía. Se dio cuenta también de que era algo frío al actuar así, pero sólo era porque las cosas eran así para él. Seguramente no les gustaría que Soujirou los tratara como familiares que eran. Decir 'Oniisan' haría que se ganara una gran golpiza que lo dejaría incapaz de caminar por un buen tiempo, y mucho menos trabajar.

Así que se dirigía a ellos por su apariencia: el hombre baboso, el hombre de la pipa, el de la espada, el viejo y la mujer. La familia que no lo quería pero que eran todo lo que tenía.

Soujirou estaba ocupado buscando el canasto que había olvidado cerca de la casa cuando el viejo se le acercó. Era el hombre más pequeño de la familia, pero aun así más alto que el niño, y siempre revisaba las tareas en busca de una falla para poder pegarle. Inconscientemente, el miedo curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

"¿Te has olvidado de limpiar la cocina? ¡Creo haberte dicho que eso era lo primero que debías hacer después del almuerzo!"

"Lo siento, pero me dijeron que terminara las cosas en el almacén..."

"¿Entonces prefieres dormir en el almacén? ¡Hazlo!"

Soujirou se congeló, pensando en cómo reaccionaría el hombre baboso si se encontraba con que las cosas del almacén no estaban terminadas. Le gritaría, lo llamaría estúpido e inútil, y seguramente lo empujaría de nuevo. Pero si no hacía lo que le decían, el viejo también le gritaría, y tendría que dormir solo en el almacén. No le parecía tan malo ya que era verano, pero el frío daba lugar al calor, y a él no le gustaba estar allí. De todas formas sería castigado, sin importar lo que hiciera. _¿Qué hago, qué hago...? Sucederá otra vez..._

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

"¿Areh? ¡P-Por nada!"

"¡Muévete, gusano inútil!"

El viejo odiaba escuchar llantos o protestas, así que Soujirou habló lo más felizmente que pudo. Era la única manera para que el otro no se enojara.

"Ah... ah, sí, de inmediato." Así eran las cosas para él.

* * *

"¡Gatito! ¡Neko-chan, ven aquí!"

Los ojos del pequeño gato se dilataron, enormes círculos negros rodeados de un fino halo amarillo, y su pequeño cuerpo y su cola se sacudieron ferozmente de un lado a otro antes de dar un impresionante salto y correr tras los dedos de Soujirou que ondulaban tras la hierba. El niño chilló de alegría y rió despreocupadamente, arrastrándose por la hierba mientras sus manos atraían los afilados ojos del gatito sólo para luego escapar de sus pequeñas garras a último momento. Tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo, sintiendo el pelaje como la cosa más suave y esponjosa que jamás había tocado.

"¡Aquí! ¡Neko-chan, atrápame!" Soujirou lo volvió a llamar al ver al gatito distraído con una mariposa. Su rostro magullado se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al ver a su nuevo amigo perseguir a la criatura alada con pasión, saltando y aterrizando con muy poca gracia. "¡Qué divertido! ¡Otra vez, neko-chan!"

El pequeño gato siguió corriendo y saltando tras la mariposa hasta que descubrió que tenía una cola pegada a su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego saltó hacia ella, cayendo y rodando como una bola de pelos. Soujirou aplaudía y reía, cayendo y rodando como el gatito.

De repente, el gatito se levantó con todos sus instintos felinos alertas, con su pelaje gris erizado y su cola curvada. La sonrisa de Soujirou decayó un poco y rodó sobre su vientre, mirando preocupado al pequeño gato hasta que vio a la fuente de miedo del animal.

Un puño se enroscó entre sus cabellos y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que un grito se escapara de sus labios y el ardor en su cuero cabelludo lo dejara lloriqueando. Su mano trataba inútilmente de mitigar el agarre en su cabello, pero eso sólo provocó un gruñido del hombre de la espada y un 'tsk-tsk' del hombre de la pipa. El sonido áspero que escuchó le indicó que el gatito se había alejado de un salto al ver el movimiento repentino y por el gemido de Soujirou.

"Menos mal que fuimos nosotros los que te descubrimos faltando al trabajo otra vez," el hombre de la pipa siempre trataba de parecer amable, pero sus palabras eran muy diferentes.

"¿Es un conejo o un gato?" el hombre de la espada debió haber visto al gatito mientras huía, y la respiración de Soujirou se atascó con un nudo en la garganta.

"Siempre he odiado a los gatos."

"¡No, no! ¡No le hagan daño!"

El hombre rió. "¡Sólo es un estúpido gato!"

"¡No, no!" _¡__Es mi amigo, es muy pequeño!_

El hombre de la espada lo empujó a un lado con brusquedad, como si fuera un trapo, y tomó una piedra con la mano con algunos restos del cabello de Soujirou. Calculó el peso antes de lanzarlo. Soujirou reaccionó cuando la piedra estaba volando, y poco después escuchó un fuerte sonido cuando la roca golpeó la carne, provocando un maullido agudo. Soujirou se estremeció, pero su rostro permanecía congelado mientras el hombre dejaba escapar un sonoro grito.

El gatito estaba lastimado, podía escuchar sus débiles maullidos. No había hecho nada malo, sólo estaban jugando un rato. El gatito sólo era muy pequeño. Sólo era…

-_débil._

_No lo lastimen._

Ambos hombres empezaron a reír y se jactaron del inútil logro.

"¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo, Souj…! ¿Eh? ¿De nuevo?"

El hombre de la pipa sonrió. "Él golpeó al gato, al pequeño gatito que estabas abrazando. ¿Estás feliz por eso?"

_Él era pequeño y lo lastimaron, como a mí_. Soujirou levantó la mirada hacia él y siguió sonriendo. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon un poco, pero pudo ocultar el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

* * *

_Otoño, 1867_

"¡Padre, mira lo que Soujirou hizo esta vez! ¡Oh-oh!"

"¿Otra vez?! ¡Juro que…!"

_Yo no... _No. No hay necesidad.

El hombre de la pipa le pateó una pierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras su padre salía corriendo de la casa. Lo volvió a empujar con otra patada y Soujirou lloró un poco. No. No había necesidad.

"¿Otro barril? Eres un completo inútil, ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué no puedes aprender algo tan simple?!"

Él aprendió. Pero no, no había necesidad de decirlo.

"¡No comerás hoy, aprenderás mucho!"

Soujirou levantó el rostro y sonrió al hombre. El golpe llegó, pero Soujirou sonreía.

* * *

_Otoño, 1869_

Se estaba poniendo frío. Dormir afuera era difícil, pero tenía una sábana escondida en el almacén.

La sangre que brotaba de su frente era tibia, por lo que la piel se sintió particularmente helada cuando la lavó. La punzada de dolor le hizo fruncir el ceño y lloriqueó en contra de su voluntad.

Estaba tratando de secarse el flequillo mojado sobre su frente cuando escuchó un grito. Se levantó de un salto y se volvió hacia la dirección de donde venía. ¿Tan tarde en la noche? Algo andaba mal.

Otro grito, así que las dudas que tenía de si algo _andaba _mal o no fueron barridas. No había nadie cerca, y aunque Soujirou comenzó a temblar, se dirigió hacia el sonido, que se volvía cada vez más claro con cada paso que daba.

La luna llena iluminaba todo a la vista, por lo que Soujirou jadeó y llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sonido, como había hecho cuando llegó a la casa de la familia, años atrás. Su mano descendió lentamente mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante él con aterrorizado asombro. Había sangre oscura en el suelo debajo de un policía asesinado de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Su cuerpo…

El otro policía dejaba salir un grito de guerra mientras atacaba al monstruo al que estaba encarando, más pequeño y más herido que él, pero así como así, el monstruo lo cortó como si fuera mantequilla, primero sus brazos, y luego partió su cráneo en dos. La sangre brotó e inundó el aire de manera imposible, y el hombre cayó.

El estómago de Soujirou se retorció y sentía que no podía respirar. Sus pulmones estaban paralizados por el frío y el terror. _¿Qué hago, qué hago…? _Correr. Tenía que esconderse del monstruo.

La pequeña rama al romperse pareció una explosión en medio de la noche. Soujirou perdió la capacidad de respirar y trastabilló, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared y cayendo al suelo cuando el monstruo se volvió hacia él. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba de tal manera que parecía una forma negra rodeada de vendajes, pero el monstruo podía verlo a él perfectamente. Perfectamente como Soujirou podía ver el fuerte brillo de la espada en su mano.

"Lo viste, niño, ¿no es así?" esa voz ronca y profunda salía del monstruo, como si fuera una pesadilla. "Qué lástima, niño. Pero no tengo otra opción. Prepárate para morir."

Cuando vio la hoja levantada contra el cielo nocturno y la luna brillando sobre la sangre oscura que la manchaba, el miedo que perforaba sus intestinos le pareció tan familiar que se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, y supo que era eso. Finalmente, todo acabaría. Ese hombre desconocido y atemorizante que parecía un monstruo lo mataría y todo se terminaría. Su familia lo había asustado durante mucho tiempo sin matarlo, y ahora este desconocido finalmente lo haría sin gritar, ya no más insultos y dolor. Sería rápido, un corte a través de su débil cuerpo y todo estaría acabado y…

_No quiero morir._

Las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos, pero sonreía con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo tembló con una terrorífica risa.

"¿...Estás feliz de morir, niño?"

"¿Eh?" ¿Feliz? F-Feliz... Estaba asustado, ¿y feliz? "¿Qué? Ha ha..." Ah, sí. Sonriendo otra vez. Eso hizo que riera más, y otra lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos.

No pudo ver el cambio en la mirada del hombre que lucía como una momia. Su mirada bajó y se entrecerró, pero Soujirou sólo cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Cuando escuchó el chasquido de la funda y el afilado llamado de "¡Niño!", sus ojos se abrieron y miraron desorientados.

"Tráeme comida y vendas. Por eso, te perdonaré la vida."

Soujirou permaneció completamente inmóvil, parpadeando con confusión. Muy lentamente, se dio cuenta de que no respiraba correctamente debido al nudo en su garganta, así que tragó. Se agachó y se puso de pie, y por primera vez en dos años, la sonrisa del miedo se rompió y Soujirou sonrió de felicidad.

_Estoy vivo._


	3. Noche de tormenta

**Akisara145:** Uff, Shishio; imaginate si nunca hubiera estado quemado, con lo atractivo que era antes de eso y sumado a su personalidad. Nos olvidaríamos de Kenshin XD. Este capítulo es el decisivo; recuerdo que cuando era chica y vi el episodio del animé que aborda este capítulo, me impresionó mucho y no lo olvidé más. Incluso ahora de adulta me da algo en el pecho cuando lo sigo viendo tanto en manga como en animé. Mi adorado Soujiro era víctima de las circunstancias, de su familia, de Shishio, de todo...esperemos que Watsuki le dé un cierre digno a este personaje en el nuevo manga. Saludos y gracias!

* * *

_Otoño, 1869_

El hombre monstruoso enterraba los cuerpos de los policías en silencio, y Soujirou nunca se alejó del él. Sabía que no era de mucha ayuda cargando cuerpos, así que se quedó en busca de personas que pudieran acercarse a ellos; realmente no pensaba mucho en lo que les sucedería a esas personas si los encontraban.

Más que nada, no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que los policías estaban muertos, y esconderlos sería un crimen... pero no podía alejarse del hombre. El hombre se perdería, sin saber de algún mejor lugar para esconderse, y Soujirou no podría darle la comida y los vendajes que le había pedido a cambio de su vida. No podía dejarlo, mucho menos intentar huir.

Ese pensamiento no se le cruzó por la mente.

Sin embargo, él _estaba _asustado. El monstruo era intimidante, y sobre todo, fuerte. Nunca sería tan fuerte como él.

¿No sería agradable eso? ¿Ser tan fuerte?

* * *

_Tres días después_

_La tarde de la tormenta_

Shishio-san. Ése era el nombre del hombre-monstruo.

Pero si Shishio-san, quien había matado a los policías y admitido que era un villano, fuera realmente un monstruo, ¿cómo llamaría la gente a la familia de Soujirou? Shishio-san no lo lastimó o mató; se preguntó si su familia hubiese hecho lo mismo. La duda al encontrar la respuesta aterrorizó a Soujirou. 'Familia' y 'monstruos' no significaban lo mismo, ¿no?

Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose eso en su camino a su escondite en el granero, reprimiendo el dolor de la última paliza y sonriendo cada vez que los músculos palpitaban y le rogaban que se detuviera. Su familia era aterradora y dolorosa, si es que se le podía llamar 'familia', quizás los 'monstruos' eran mejores.

Soujirou ciertamente se sentía seguro con el monstruo que albergaba que con su familia.

¿No era algo extraño? ¿Y triste? Soujirou rió ante el pensamiento.

Pero por primera vez, alguien se dio cuenta de que sus moretones y cojera no eran movimientos descuidados. Y ese alguien fue el monstruo.

Se sentía raro decirlo en voz alta, tratando de explicarle a otra persona – y a sí mismo – algo que simplemente era parte de él. También sobre su constante sonrisa. _Así son las cosas para mí. _Lo que se sentía más raro, sin embargo, era el simple hecho de tener a alguien que lo escuchara.

Hasta que Shishio-san, quien lo escuchó sin interrumpir, dijo unas palabras que resonaron en él.

"Al final, sólo los más aptos sobreviven en este mundo. El fuerte vive y el débil muere. Ninguna sonrisa te librará de esa verdad eterna."

Su sonrisa vaciló ante esas palabras, pero desapareció completamente cuando Shishio-san le extendió la wakizashi. Su primera posesión, una herramienta para matar.

El niño era débil, y la debilidad no venía de ser un niño o ser pequeño. Shishio observaba mientras los ojos del chico se ensanchaban y tomaba la wakizashi con una mezcla de asombro al ser digno de sostenerla, y miedo por tocarla y arruinarla. Ese niño, resignado y condescendiente con su propio sufrimiento, una víctima dispuesta. Podría hacer que su piel se arrastrara si no se la hubieran quemado hasta las cenizas. Le causaba cierto nivel de dolor físico, curiosamente.

Si el niño no probaba su fuerza y no aplastara a quienes lo rodeaban, seguramente sería devorado por sus opresores. Sólo una víctima débil como el chico podría ver eso, y esperaría pasivamente a que la vida continuara en ese círculo, agradecido en silencio por estar vivo después de otro día de sufrimiento.

Débil. Aun así...

El niño se incorporó en silencio y deambuló hacia la puerta del granero, con la wakizashi firmemente cerrada entre sus pequeños puños. La voz de Shishio se elevó lo suficiente como para ser oído.

"Chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó. Antes, de encontrar a un niño en esa situación, Shishio lo hubiera preguntado por simple curiosidad morbosa, porque sabía que estaría hablando con un cadáver; antes, probablemente no hubiera preguntado nada y lo hubiera cortado por la mitad. Pero había algo diferente esta vez.

"Soujirou." El rostro del niño estaba vacío, aún con expresión de sorpresa y luchando por aceptar lo que significaba tener esa wakizashi. Luego, la luz en sus ojos cambió ligeramente, como si fuese una persona adormecida que volvió a sus sentidos – o tal vez al revés – y esbozó una sonrisa amable. "Soy Seta Soujirou, pero a ellos no les gusta que diga el nombre de mi familia."

...aun así, de la misma manera que Shishio leyó su absoluta debilidad a primera vista, también vio esa sonrisa; y a _esa _sonrisa no pudo leerla del todo. Todavía trataba de ver más allá de ella, pero lo más importante, le mostraba potencial. Sin duda necesitó de una fuerza especial para soportar toda la humillación y el dolor con una sonrisa en vez de llanto.

Shishio estaba intrigado.

* * *

_La noche de la tormenta_

Un rumor bajo pero ininterrumpido proveniente de arriba advirtió la inminente lluvia, pero Soujirou había pasado largos minutos contemplando el tesoro que tenía en sus manos; nunca había siquiera sostenido algo tan valioso. Los mechones de su cabello revoloteaban constantemente contra su nariz y ojos y sus pies se estaban congelando, pero estaba concentrado en las palabras de Shishio y en la wakizashi.

_El fuerte vive, el débil muere. _Eso sonaba muy simple, y brutalmente cierto en algunos casos. ¿Pero para él…?

¿Empuñando una espada, cortando a alguien, matando al hombre baboso la próxima vez que lo golpeara...? _N-No, no puedo. _Recordó al policía cuando Shishio-san lo había matado. ¡Qué doloroso debió haber sido! Si los golpes dolían mucho, entonces una espada...

No podía empuñar algo como eso. Se disculparía con Shishio-san y esperaría a que el otro entendiera. No era un espadachín, no era fuerte como Shishio-san. Él sólo era... él.

"Soy débil, pero es como soy." Seguramente existía un lugar para él en el mundo, inclusive si era ése.

"¡SOUJIROU!"

Soujirou volvió en sí ante el fuerte rugido que se podía escuchar claramente incluso a través de la tormenta que se avecinaba. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? _Miró rápidamente la wakizashi en su mano y decidió que tenía que esconderla lo más rápido posible. Debajo de la casa sería más fácil para recuperarla más tarde. Mejor apurarse para ver qué quería el hombre baboso que arriesgarse a ser atrapado en medio del ataque de ira en el que se encontraba.

El despliegue de eventos casi reflejó la noche en que conoció a Shishio-san, pero en realidad no registró la similitud. Corrió hacia el sonido, sintiendo que algo andaba mal pero esperando que lo que sea que le haya sucedido al hombre, no fuera tan serio.

Giró en la esquina y no le tomó más que una mirada para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Peligrosamente mal.

_Ellos saben_. Su cuerpo se congeló del terror, ahogándose por dentro. El golpe vino con tanta furia y fuerza que de repente el mundo giraba a su alrededor y estaba cayendo, con el cráneo y la carne agitándose y aullando por el dolor ardiente. Estaba sordo y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Por suerte, los dos golpes en su cabeza adormecieron el dolor cuando los adultos comenzaron a golpearlo con las palas. Su audición volvió de manera apagada y vibrante, suficiente para entender la peor parte de sus palabras, suficiente para distinguir la hoja desenfundada y su corazón y respiración parándose.

"Espera, ¿no nos traerá problemas?"

"¿Por qué debería? Hay un criminal violento cerca. ¿Quién cuestionaría un muerto más?"

"¡Es verdad! Y si llamamos a la policía después de matarlo, ¡podemos tener una recompensa!"

Otra vez, como con Shishio-san, la hoja estaba en lo alto, pero esta vez era diferente; él no había corrido hacía tres noches. Sonrió y esperó a morir sin dolor, sólo que no murió. Ahora todo era diferente, aún peor… peores eran las palabras mientras reían, no sólo querían castigarlo, iban a ma…

Ellos no estaban tratando de sobreviv…

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía respirar, no podía ver. Todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar un eco en su mente.

_El fuerte vive, el débil m…_

_El débil m…_

_¡No quiero morir!_

"¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Ayuda!"

"¡Soujirou! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

"¡Siléncialo, hermano! ¡Sólo mátalo!"

_¡Alguien, cualquiera, por favor!_

_¡Shishio-san!_

* * *

La piel quemada todavía le palpitaba y picaba bajo las vendas. Shishio abría y cerraba los puños, tratando de aliviar algo de presión y calmar la piel. La tormenta estaba próxima, como lo demostraba el rápido y brillante destello de luz que iluminó el granero un instante antes de volver a la oscuridad. El fuerte trueno retumbó dos segundos después, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se sacudiera y su audición se adormeciera momentáneamente.

Aun así, más que escuchar, sentía el distante sonido que había sido amortiguado por el trueno ensordecedor. Los pies que corrían, aplastaban y arrastraban polvo y suciedad con su peso, tenían que ser de alguien liviano. Caminaba descalza; no se escuchaba el distintivo ruido de las geta, así que la persona estaba descalza. Esos dos hechos fueron suficientes para identificar inmediatamente a quien estaba al otro lado del granero.

"¡...nme! ¡Alguien!" Podría haber sido sólo un viento veloz proveniente de los árboles.

El sonido cesó, como si se hubieran detenido o tropezado. Shishio no pudo percibir algún otro sonido, pero podía recrear en su mente lo que sucedía como si lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos. Demasiado familiarizado con el sonido de los gritos y la visión del miedo, con el terrorífico y desesperado miedo a la muerte, sabía que el curso de acción más simple y patético de una víctima débil sería arrastrarse y esconderse hasta cierto punto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por los gritos de sus cazadores rasgando la noche.

Shishio respiró, sintiendo incómodo que sus heridas volvían a picarle. Como en un momento justo, otro destello marcó el cielo, y escuchó la mezcla poco clara de voces altas justo antes de que el trueno sonara y lo enmudeciera todo. Mientras esperaba a que empezaran a caer gritos de terror o gotas de lluvia, Shishio tomó la última bola de arroz que el niño había robado para él y la mordió.

Se iría esa noche. Pero no aún; esperaría a que la tormenta pasara para ver qué quedaba. Mientras saboreaba el arroz, bajó la vista hacia su katana y vio la fantasmagórica sangre que la empapó tantas veces antes, por razones menos importantes que las que el niño pudiera tener para empapar una. Incluso si era la hoja de una simple wakizashi.

_Podría _ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear y sobrevivir en un mundo donde hasta ahora era el débil. Si no, Shishio mataría a la familia, pasaría sobre el cuerpo mutilado del niño y seguiría su camino.

¿Así que cómo se desarrollaría esto?

* * *

Todo parecía transcurrir más lento de lo que la realidad permitía. _Es una pesadilla, estoy soñando. Despertaré._

_Débil._

Estaba mareado y descompuesto, sintiendo como si flotara para caer en cualquier momento. Estaba agazapado debajo de la casa, por lo que caerse no le haría más daño, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a mo.. _¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Shishio-san! _La wakizashi temblaba en sus manos, el metal vibrando incontrolablemente. Trató de aferrarse a ella como si fuera suficiente para recuperar el equilibrio. _Respira, despacio, calma tu respiración..._

"Te encontré…"

Soujirou cayó y gritó a un lado, el hombre de la pipa se estaba arrastrando hacia él como un verdadero monstruo que venía de la oscuridad para devorarlo.

"¡Rata escurridiza! ¡Estás… vaya! ¡Es una espada muy costosa! ¿De dónde la robaste?" Las palabras no tenían sentido para Soujirou, su corazón latía y saltaba y lastimaba sus oídos, y para él la única cosa en el mundo era la wakizashi y el hombre que lo alcanzó para arrancársela de las manos y dejando ver el brillo de la hoja al deslizar la vai…

_Al final, sólo el más apto sobrevive en este mundo. El fuerte vive, y el débil…_

El aullido antinatural fue silenciado por el grito fuerte y agudo del hombre mientras el filo atravesaba su pecho más rápido de lo que hubiese podido defenderse. Cayó en shock, pero no podía hacer más que arrastrarse patéticamente en busca de seguridad. Soujirou se deslizó por el suelo más rápido de lo que el hombre pudo verlo y como si hubieran pintado una línea roja para seguir, Soujirou cortó el aire entre ellos. Un destello rojo apareció ante él y lo salpicó todo a la vista, incluyéndolo, mientras un ruido sordo golpeaba el suelo y rodaba hacia él.

Soujirou apretaba los dientes mientras empujaba la pesada cabeza lejos de él hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Por un momento hubo silencio, luego llegó un rayo y con ello gritos. Soujirou se arrastró y salió para encontrarse con esa gente horrorizada que tanto lo había atormentado.

"El fuerte vive." _Y el débil..._

_El débil ¡MUERE!_

Por primera vez, enfrentó a los dos hombres que cargaban contra él como lo hicieron tantas veces antes, y por primera vez los golpeó. Era tan fácil, tan _fácil _moverse, cortando rápidamente y terminando con todo. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran gritos, de los dos hombres que insultaban y de los demás adultos que tropezaban y huían. El cuerpo del viejo cayó diseminado como una muñeca y la mujer se congeló y se arrodilló tartamudeando y sollozando.

La lluvia caía sobre el rostro de la mujer, mezclándose con las lágrimas, y su voz se quebró en un último chillido antes de quedarse sin aliento y la sangre corriera por su rostro.

Finalmente, Soujirou se detuvo.

Su gastado kimono estaba empapado. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y a pintar el mundo de un aura casi de ensueño.

Permaneció completamente inmóvil. Su respiración se calmó, ahora suave y silenciosa, drenada bajo la lluvia. No quería moverse. Sentía que sería demasiado para su cuerpo hacer algún movimiento; se sentiría _mal_. Tal vez pudiera quedarse allí, quieto, bajo la lluvia.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, viendo involuntariamente los charcos en su campo de visión. El rayo casi se había desvanecido, pero otro rasgó el cielo e iluminó el campo, contaminando el charco ante él de un rojo oscuro anormal.

Soujirou parpadeó, su puño se apretó sobre la empuñadura de la wakizashi, pero por lo demás permaneció inmóvil.

Las palabras se sentían como susurros en su mente, desgastadas y desvanecidas.

_Estoy vivo._

Tres noches atrás, sonrió sinceramente.

Ahora, la lluvia... La lluvia caía sobre él, sobre los cuerpos sesgados de su hermano, la mujer, el viejo, los dos hermanos, su familia. Sus acciones, su responsabilidad. La lluvia cayendo.

Y Soujirou llo- sonrió.

* * *

"¿Estás llorando?"

Shishio estaba recostado contra la puerta del granero, observador silencioso de la masacre que se dio lugar frente a él. En el centro del macabro cuadro, el niño estaría fuera de lugar de no ser por la sangre que lo cubría. El chico no respondió por el momento, levantando su cabeza hacia la lluvia y lavando las salpicaduras en el rostro. Volvió a bajar su cabeza y se volvió hacia Shishio, sonriendo.

"...No."

Shishio también sonrió, y volvió a mirar el escenario. _Los dioses no le dieron una buena familia, pero le concedieron a este chico un talento natural._

"Soujirou."

El niño levantó la vista hacia él al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

"Sí." La sonrisa seguía allí, pero la fatiga la estaba desvaneciendo. Aun así, Soujirou miró alrededor, pasó por encima de los cuerpos masacrados y encontró la funda de la wakizashi y fue hacia él, listo para seguirlo ahora que había empacado su única posesión.

La tormenta había terminado, y lo que quedó fue el frío húmedo y el niño sonriente que había demostrado ser un asesino único. Soujirou no se quejó del frío, más bien, sólo le preguntó una cosa cuando dejaron atrás la carnicería.

"Shishio-san. ¿Algún día seré tan fuerte como usted?"


	4. Año Nuevo

Nuevo capítulo!

**Akisara145:** Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí empieza la vida de Soujiro junto a Shishio, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

* * *

_Secuelas de la tormenta, 1869_

El cuerpo de Soujirou se sentía pesado y ligeramente frío a pesar de tener la piel empapada, pero no se quejó. Shishio-san le dijo que necesitaba ropas nuevas para cambiar esos trapos ensangrentados.

Sentía que estaba flotando, a la deriva tal vez, lo cual no era del todo una mala sensación. Sus pies moviéndose sin ningunas orden, casi podía cerrar los ojos cada tanto y descansar en un sentimiento tranquilo.

No estaba feliz ni triste, simplemente tranquilo y con fatiga. Una sonrisa suave estaba impresa en su rostro sin intención alguna de su parte; simplemente estaba allí, su rostro se sentía relajado con esa gentil curva. Y por extraño que pudiera parecerle a otra persona, tal vez a él... antes... se sentía seguro. No porque estaba caminando junto a Shishio-san, quien era el hombre más fuerte del mundo; sino porque _él _podría llegar a ser el segundo hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Y porque tenía una espada. Su primera posesión, su tesoro.

* * *

_Finales de 1869 – 1870_

En la víspera del tercer año de la era Meiji, Soujirou pensaba que sería agradable dormir abrigado y comer mejor de lo que había comido en su vida. En los últimos meses, él y Shishio-san habían encontrado lugares confortables para esconderse y descansar por unos cuantos días, pero al pasar por una casa aislada que pertenecía a una acaudalada familia y con el delicioso aroma de la comida atravesando el frío aire nocturno, esos pensamientos parecían alojarse en su vientre, retumbando tontamente.

"Soujirou." Shishio-san caminaba detrás de él, debido a que el niño había acelerado el paso por el aroma.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Has comido alguna vez osechi-ryori?"

"No."

"Esos cerdos ricos siempre tienen una innecesaria variedad de platos. Me sentiría mucho mejor si comiera algo bueno esta noche."

Soujirou se volvió a él con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Estaba pensando en eso!"

"¿Lo habrías hecho si no lo hubiese dicho?"

"¿Areh? No lo sé, no lo había pensado de esa manera." Podría haberlo comentado en el mejor de los casos, pero no le habría dicho a Shishio-san que invadiera la casa de alguien más para robar comida.

"Me desharé de los guardias. Tú eres pequeño, serás capaz de meterte sin que lo noten." Soujirou asintió, escuchando atentamente. "Mata a cualquiera que encuentres."

Soujirou parpadeó y asintió, con su sonrisa aumentando. Se aseguró de que su wakizashi estuviera bien colocada en su cintura y se lanzó a rodear las paredes exteriores mientras Shishio-san se dirigía hacia la entrada. Tendría que ser rápido y estar adentro para cuando el sonido de las espadas alertara a los residentes.

Encontró un árbol por los alrededores cuyas ramas se extendían hacia el interior de los muros, así que trepó y se deslizó con cuidado de no romper la rama con su peso. Aterrizó algo incómodo sobre la nieve tardía que todavía quedaba, pero se sacudió la punzada muscular y la nieve al mismo tiempo y escuchó con cuidado. Todavía no escuchaba espadas, pero podía escuchar murmullos cercanos, y el suave brillo de las lámparas de papel era distintivo unos metros delante de él. Verificó que la wakizashi estuviera todavía en su lugar, se movió rápida pero ligeramente hacia el sonido y se apoyó contra la pared de una esquina para recuperar el aliento. Echó un vistazo al otro lado.

Soujirou se encontró cara a cara con otro niño, probablemente de su edad pero con un aspecto muy distinto al suyo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía un kimono muy brillante y muy bonito que hacía que su sonrosado rostro resaltara de forma divertida. Ambos niños se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa por un instante, y Soujirou fue el primero en reaccionar con una sonrisa.

"Hola."

El niño parpadeó y gritó.

"¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Padre, hay alguien aquí!"

Se escuchó un movimiento apresurado proveniente del interior de la casa. Todas las puertas se abrieron, por lo que la entrada y el porche pronto estuvieron llenos de adultos, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades que habían llegado en ayuda del niño. Soujirou miraba asombrado sus costosas ropas; ¿eran aristócratas? ¡Eran las personas más ricas que había visto! ¡Sólo era cuestión de imaginar todas las comodidades y la deliciosa comida que tenían!

"Rata callejera. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?" Uno de los hombres se adelantó, cargando una espada a pesar de los guardias que su familia tenía a su servicio. La desenvainó para intimidarlo. "Vete, no puedes estar aquí."

Como si fuera una señal, se escuchó un gruñido doloroso seguido de un característico choque de metales provenientes del otro lado de la casa. Soujirou sonrió y se volvió al niño, quien parecía más enojado que asustado, así que Soujirou comenzó a dar saltitos donde estaba parado como si fueran a jugar.

"Soy el Oni-san. Corre."

* * *

No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba impresionado. Soujirou tenía talento natural para eso, cosa que había dejado en claro en los últimos meses, pero valía la pena mencionar esa velocidad y agilidad que podía alcanzar, inclusive con víctimas desarmadas.

Shishio sentía que había vuelto a la noche de la tormenta, sólo que esta vez era testigo del desarrollo de los eventos. Vislumbró un movimiento rápido en el interior de la casa y el rojo empezaba a salpicar por todas partes junto con sonidos de gritos y gruñidos. Shishio estaba demasiado interesado en el espectáculo como para notar a un niño gordo arrastrándose detrás de él, con la mirada aterrorizada al ver también la sangre volar.

Soujirou regresó poco después, aun sonriendo y con la respiración algo agitada. Prácticamente no había sangre en él; así como tampoco ninguna intención que Shishio pudiera detectar. No revelaba ningún ki discernible. No estaba feliz ni sediento de sangre, estaba tan tranquilo como antes.

"Shishio-san, lo siento, no fui muy rápido."

Shishio resopló brevemente y finalmente se percató del niño tirado en la nieve cuando Soujirou caminó en su dirección. Murmuró una súplica inentendible, pero Soujirou le prestó tanta atención como Shishio. Soujirou dijo algo que Shishio apenas captó ("...débil.") y agitó la hoja de su espada en un arco. El peso aplastó la nieve con fuerza y la sangre empezó a brotar lentamente debajo de él.

Todo el esfuerzo le llevó menos de cuatro minutos.

* * *

"¡Ahhh! ¡Es tan caro! ¿Shishio-san, alguna vez vio un kimono tan caro como este?"

Soujirou había estado revolviendo la casa después de que Shishio le dijera que podía, especialmente la habitación del niño. Volvió con dos juguetes de madera en una mano, y un gi celeste con texturas y una hakama oscura en la otra. Shishio le dio un gran mordisco al pastel de pescado que estaba comiendo y pateó el cuerpo de una mujer a un lado para poder sentarse más cómodo. Soujirou estaba tan radiante como un niño pequeño - bueno, era uno – al ver la ropa más formidable del mundo.

"Lo he visto."

"Es genial. Antes tenía que coser mucho mi hakama, y sólo tuve un gi que yo recuerde."

"Tómalo."

La cabeza de Soujirou giró tan rápido que casi se rompió el cuello.

"¿Puedo?"

"De todos modos, el dueño anterior está muerto."

"Ja ja, sí. Y parece coincidir con mi altura."

"Eres mucho más delgado que ese otro niño." Eso hizo que lo considerara por el momento. Soujirou era muy liviano, pero sus piernas habían cargado pesos mayores al suyo incontables veces. Ésa era una buena base para hacer a los músculos rápidos. Sería prudente explorar eso. "Puedes desarrollar tus tácticas de velocidad."

"¿Eh? Oh, lo siento otra vez, el hombre de la espada me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé."

"Shukuchi. Es una técnica basada en la velocidad, en la cual aquellos que la dominan son más rápidos de lo que el ojo puede ver."

"Oh, suena divertido."

Shishio miró en silencio al niño frente a él y Soujirou se preparó para volver a la habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

"Come algo antes de hacer eso."

"Está bien. ¿Es tan bueno como se huele?"

"Bastante razonable."

Soujirou tomó el pastel de pescado y se lo metió a la boca de una vez, dejando escapar algo parecido a un chillido.

"¡Delicioso!"

Un gran estallido se escuchó desde afuera y se multiplicaba mientras todos le daban la bienvenida al año 3 de la era Meiji.


	5. Juppongatana

Nuevo capítulo!

**Akisara145:** La verdad es que no me sorprende que Shishio lo dejara entrenar de manera autodidacta, no sé, no los veía como Kaoru y Yahiko, por ejemplo XD. Y en este capítulo veremos cómo empieza todo con sus compañeros de armas. Espero que te guste!

* * *

_Primavera, 1872_

"El aire no es un oponente digno."

"Sólo repito este paso así lo sabré cuando tenga un oponente real," replicó Soujirou a Shishio-san con una sonrisa alegre. La punta de su pie golpeó el suelo cuatro veces y se lanzó hacia el aire otra vez, cortándolo una y otra vez con la nueva katana que tenía (ya era lo suficientemente alto como para esgrimir una katana) hasta sentirse satisfecho. Aunque Shishio-san estaba en lo cierto; no podía sentirse satisfecho peleando contra la nada. Pero se aburrió un poco y el clima de afuera era muy agradable.

Shishio-san aspiró de su pipa con opio, un humo claro salía de entre sus vendajes. Se instalaron en las afueras de Nara, pero pronto irían a Kioto, ya que Shishio-san estaba empezando a tener una cantidad considerable de miembros de pandillas que le habían jurado lealtad. En menos de un año, tendría algo parecido a un ejército a su disposición.

Había una vasta campiña rodeando el lugar que habían ocupado, y con la primavera, era frecuente escuchar a los pequeños animales dar vueltas y moverse entre hojas y árboles, pero esta vez Soujirou no escuchó nada, más bien, sintió movimientos. Fue repentino, como algo que apenas se puede ver por el rabillo del ojo. Detuvo su entrenamiento inútil y miró hacia los árboles con curiosidad. Sin decir nada, se volvió hacia Shishio-san, quien también permanecía en silencio, pero había un cambio en los ojos.

De repente, algo salió de los árboles junto a Shishio-san con tanto ímpetu que bien podría haber sido una serpiente atacando. Naturalmente, Shishio-san respondió con una velocidad igualmente impresionante, los metales rechinaron lo suficiente como para hacer erizar la piel y el atacante aterrizó a unos metros de Shishio-san, ambos espadachines completamente ilesos. Soujirou parpadeó para ver a la persona que había sido tan tonta como para pensar en dar un golpe a Shishio-san, un hombre alto y delgado con un enorme ojo pintado en el centro de su gi. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda y sostenía una lanza, no una espada.

"Pude oler esa carne achicharrada por toda la prefectura, Shishio. ¿Pensaste que podrías escaparte de mí?"

Si el extraño pensaba que era intimidante, todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue: "Que estés vivo sólo demuestra que no eres tan inútil como creía, Usui. Tenemos una tarde encantadora, ¿no es así? ¿Todavía tienes esas alergias que te hacían lagrimear?"

El extraño soltó una risa siniestra.

"¿Aun haciendo bromas antes de que te mate?"

Ahora era el turno de Shishio-san para reír, su risa baja y profunda parecía venir de las profundidades del infierno.

"Entonces ven, perro ciego."

La cabeza de Soujirou seguía girando de un lado a otro mientras los hombres hablaban, pero se enfocó en Usui-san y la venda en sus ojos. Era impresionante que haya podido acercarse sin ser detectado considerando que no podía ver. A pesar de la amenaza y de la respuesta de Shishio-san, el guerrero ciego no atacó.

"Después desmembraré a tu pequeño aprendiz, ¿qué te parece?" Soujirou giró al cabeza a un lado y sonrió mientras miraba sus extremidades. ¿Se las iba a cortar? Un poco grosero de su parte, ¿no? "¿Has tomado a un niño para que te proteja, Shishio? Supongo que el fuego calentó tu corazón."

Esta vez Soujirou también quería reír, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó y Shishio-san volvió a reír.

"Usui, hasta él podría matarte. Soujirou."

Ta-na, oponente.

Soujirou saltó sobre un pie, a propósito para que Usui-san usara su audición a fin de discernir su ubicación. El hombre ciego volvió su rostro hacia él y levantó la venda con una sonrisa, revelando la deforme cicatriz que había destruido sus ojos. El ojo impreso en su ropa estaba destinado a hacerlo desconcertante, entonces.

"Ven, niño. Puedo leer todos tus movimientos, porque puedo leer tu corazón con el Ojo de la Mente."

Soujirou parpadeó y esta vez rió.

"Me equivoqué, sigues siendo inútil y estúpido."

Saltó tres veces más. Usui-san no podía ver para empezar, pero no era como si fuera el único sentido de un oponente que se embotaba ante eso. Posó su pie derecho en el suelo y se lanzó hacia adelante en un movimiento fluido.

Usui no podía leer nada en él, ningún cambio en sus latidos había precedido el ataque, y no registró movimiento alguno de los músculos, así que el propio corazón del hombre dio un brinco cuando Soujirou simplemente desapareció de su percepción. No había lectura posible cuando no había ninguna sensación, un simple rastro de ki, emoción o incluso movimiento. De repente, hubo una fuerza impactante golpeando de cerca la pierna derecha de Usui y Soujirou dio un giro que lanzó su hoja hacia él, y sólo los reflejos extremadamente agudos de Usui hicieron que levantara la lanza medio segundo antes de que la katana lo cortara debajo de la barbilla.

Soujirou no esperaba encontrar un metal sólido que obstaculizara su camino hacia su carne y su hueso, y sentía cómo su brazo y hombro se estremecían con el impulso. En el aire y después del rápido giro, el impacto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, aterrizando de lado para no lastimarse las piernas con la caída. Su hombro y su caja torácica le pinchaban dolorosamente, pero se puso de rodillas y se tomó el tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Por lo demás, no había alteración alguna en su pulso.

¡Ah, casi! ¡Casi había alcanzado dos pasos antes del Shukuchi!

"¡Wow, Usui-san! ¡Eso fue rápido! ¡Y sin ser capaz de verme! Realmente pensé que no me _vería _apuntando su cuello, ¡lo siento! No fue muy gentil de mi parte."

Usui-san también estaba sin aliento después de la repentina e inesperada erupción de adrenalina que lo acababa de sacudir y salvarlo de una amenaza de muerte certera que no había anticipado.

"¿Shukuchi? ¿Un chico como este...?"

"Será mejor que veas más allá de tu ego, Usui, incluso si es con ese ojo mental tuyo." Shishio-san había observado todo en silencio, la pipa volvía a sus labios. "Sobreviviste a una pelea conmigo, viviste con tu ceguera, y también sobreviviste a Soujirou. Puedo usar hombres tan fuertes como tú."

"Yo quiero - y _lo haré _\- matarte, Shishio," fue la respuesta ronca de Usui-san.

"Entonces ve por ello. Trata de hacerlo cada vez que quieras. Hasta ese momento, préstame tu fuerza para destrozar a este gobierno, el mismo gobierno que nos trató como basura y nos dejó morir. Me parece un trato justo."

* * *

_Verano, 1873_

Sadojima Houji era un hombre muy emocional. Era silencioso y dedicado, pero era rápido en enojarse y expresarlo. La desesperación que casi lo llevó a suicidarse la noche en que lo conocieron cubría su brillantez. Soujirou no entendía nada sobre planear y organizarse, por lo cual estaba impresionado por la dedicación y habilidades del ex diplomático. Houji-san parecía estar casi obsesionado con el trabajo, y se ahogaba entre papeles mientras contabilizaba los gastos del armamento que creía que beneficiarían a Shishio-san, y rápidamente creó una estructura para organizar adecuadamente a los hombres e informantes que trabajaban para ellos.

Y se dirigía a Shishio-san con el mayor respeto, incluso admiración. Ser testigo del poder de Shishio-san cuando éste había matado a varios hombres frente a Houji-san no había sido sino el primer destello de asombro que el hombre sintió por Shishio-san.

Shishio-san sin embargo, no confiaba completamente en él. Se lo dijo a Soujirou en cierto momento.

"Entonces, ¿Houji-san no maneja mucha información importante?" le preguntó Soujirou.

"Lo hace. Pero no me traicionará fácilmente. Entiende lo que está haciendo, y es pragmático en sus acciones y creencias. Eso es útil para mí."

Justamente por ser tan emocional, era muy diferente y extraño para Soujirou. También porque siempre estaba enfocado en el trabajo, apenas hablaban entre sí. La primera vez que tuvieron una conversación real fue justo después de haber despachado a fuerzas del gobierno en Kioto.

"Estuviste impresionante, Soujirou."

"¿Areh? Gracias, Houji-san."

"No sé si estoy en posición de ..."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Eres el hijo de Shishio-sama?"

Los ojos de Soujirou se ensancharon y éste rió.

"¿Areh? ¡Ja ja, no! ¡No, Houji-san, claro que no! Mi padre era mercader, y mi madre era una prostituta. Los dos están muertos."

Houji-san asintió. "Me disculpo por la equivocación."

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Eres muy cercano a él. Y eres impresionantemente fuerte para alguien tan joven. Shishio-sama es afortunado de tener a tal persona como segundo al mando."

Soujirou negó con la cabeza.

"¿De qué está hablando, Houji-san? No soy el segundo al mando. ¿No debería serlo quien opera y organiza las cosas? Creo que es para alguien como usted."

Houji-san también negó con la cabeza, pero era obvio que se infló de orgullo. "No quiero fallarle a Shishio-sama. Creo que es la persona idónea para gobernar este país."

"Lo encuentra muy útil," dijo Soujirou. "Así que puede ponerse feliz, ¿verdad?"

* * *

_Primavera, 1875_

El objetivo era Kuroshima Takeshi, un influyente pero discreto miembro del gobierno que era responsable de algunas de las estrictas reformas posteriores a la Restauración. Shishio-san quería deshacerse de él tarde o temprano, pero su muerte estaba preparada para ajustarse a la búsqueda de Shishio-san de poderosos guerreros bajo su mando.

Así que por primera vez, Soujirou fue enviado solo con la importante misión de volver con un conteo de cuerpos y una respuesta: si esa respuesta contribuía al conteo de cuerpos o no, era irrelevante.

En realidad disfrutó mucho del viaje. El clima no era tan caluroso y miraba el cielo con frecuencia con una sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre. No pensaba mucho en absoluto, así que fue sólo un momento de tranquilidad. Luego, por supuesto, el ritmo lento significaba que después tendría que ponerse al día, pero con el Shukuchi eso no sería problema. Algunos de los hombres e informantes de Shishio-san le dijeron la ubicación exacta de dónde tenía que dirigirse (estuvieron un poco sorprendidos, hasta ofendidos, de encontrar un niño más digno de la confianza de Shishio-san que ellos) y Soujirou encontró la pequeña residencia del gobierno sin ninguna dificultad.

La seguridad del lugar era incompetente a pesar del rango de la persona que tenían que proteger. Shishio-san le había dicho que no tenía que levantar alarma, y un rastro de cuerpos no sería el mejor escenario si no quería provocar sobresaltos. Así que encontró una ruta alternativa a través de las ventanas hasta el techo, y contó las divisiones para saber por cuál debería entrar. Sonrió ante lo fácil que era encontrar la correcta, y el hombre que encontró en el interior sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos del shock antes de ser rebanado a través del pecho y tirado al suelo.

Su tiempo fue muy bueno. No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien también estaba atacando. Como Soujirou no tuvo que despachar a los guardias, escuchó el estallido afuera cuando eran destrozados uno a uno por quien había venido por ellos. Los gruñidos y los gemidos se aproximaban con el atacante, y pronto los hombres que custodiaban la puerta fueron despachados y el impacto de sus cuerpos contra el otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba claramente.

El hombre más alto que Soujirou vio en su vida entró a la habitación. Su complexión era como la de dos hombres adultos uno al lado del otro, pero en contraste, usaba vestimentas de monje. Probablemente, un mortífero y fuerte monje era tan extraño como un joven asesino aniñado, extraño, pero no imposible. El hombre también llevaba una bandana en su cabeza y los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos le recordó a Soujirou la descripción que había oído de los osos pandas.

"¿Usted es Yukyuzan Anji-san? Encantado de conocerlo, soy Seta Soujirou."

Anji-san lo miraba desde la puerta, sin hacer movimiento alguno al encontrarse con un niño en lugar del ministro que estaba buscando. Sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron al cuerpo desparramado cerca de Soujirou, siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta la katana en su mano. Permaneció en silencio, como una montaña inamovible bloqueando la puerta.

"Shishio-san tiene…" empezó Soujirou, pero notó el cuerpo de un guardia moviéndose. Yacía en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta, gruñendo y rodando, sin sangre visible en él que pudiera venir de una herida fatal. "¿Areh? ¿No los mató? No quería alertarlo con cadáveres, pero pensé Anji-san que…"

"Espera." Anji-san simplemente levantó la mano cuando Soujirou se movía en dirección al guardia, con intenciones claras. Por supuesto, no era como si Soujirou fuera capaz de pasar con él bloqueando la puerta, pero estaba implicado que esperaba salir. Soujirou detuvo sus pasos un poco confundido. ¿Realmente Anji-san no había matado a ninguno de esos guardias, dejándolos sólo inconscientes?

Anji-san quedó en silencio por unos instantes más, en lo que sería una situación incómoda para cualquiera, pero Soujirou sólo rió. Este Anji-san sí que era extraño.

"¿Mataste a ese hombre?" Apuntó al ministro caído.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

Soujirou parpadeó y sonrió. Anji-san era realmente extraño, ¿no?

"¿Por qué? Porque era débil."

"¿Mataste a un hombre porque era débil?"

"El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Es la ley de la naturaleza." Pero había un asunto más importante. "Shishio-san sabía que querías matarlo, así que era el medio perfecto para una invitación."

"¿Por qué querría una invitación de Shishio Makoto?"

"Shishio-san dijo: _Porque crees en la justicia, yo lo llamaría ira divina por lo que oí sobre ti. Pero tengamos justicia. Creo en la fuerza. Ambos ideales son las bases para la formación de este país hacia la prosperidad, que sólo se puede lograr sin este gobierno. Si los mejores guerreros de Japón se unen, reconstruir este país será fácil._"

Soujirou se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por entregar tan bien el mensaje, casi palabra por palabra de lo que Shishio-san le había dicho, así que sus ojos se cerraron por la gran sonrisa que esbozaba. Shishio-san mentía con respecto a la justicia, obviamente, pero Anji-san no necesitaba saberlo.

Hubo otra pausa contemplativa.

"¿Cómo puede haber justicia cuando los niños son asesinos o asesinados?"

Los ojos de Soujirou se volvieron a ensanchar, y aunque seguía sonriendo, hubo un cambio invisible del que Anji ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real. Pero Anji registró ese cambio: era la única diferencia en el niño, pero fue suficiente para cambiar el equilibrio de las piernas del monje instintivamente, con la mente preparada para analizar al enemigo como si fuera a combatir en breve. Esa reacción lo desconcertó un poco, considerando que venía de un chico; pero lo desconcertó aún más porque no había amenaza, ningún intento de algo que pudiera sentir. No sabía _qué _sentía, porque sus sentidos no podían detectar nada.

"Anji-san. Estoy seguro de que Shishio-san estaría muy feliz de llegar a un acuerdo con usted. Estaría feliz de guiarlo hasta él."

No había amenaza en las palabras, pero Anji sabía que la había; una amenaza de Shishio Makoto, en forma de un niño vestido de azul con una habilidad inigualable para matar. Si ambos peleaban por lo que creían, justicia y fuerza, el resultado sería impredecible. ¿Pero qué justicia habría en matar a un niño, incluso si su oponente no dudara en matarlo? ¿En cuánto creía realmente ese chico, y en cuánto había sido _hecho _para creer?

"Eres un niño."

"Usted es un monje."

Anji no replicó, y Soujirou sonrió gentilmente.

* * *

_Verano, 1875_

Honjou Kamatari era una guerrera como Soujirou jamás había visto. Su estilo de lucha era impresionante, y se preguntaba cómo podía levantar esa guadaña. Y tenía una clara ferocidad al abrirse paso a través de las fuerzas policiales que trataron de emboscarlos. Por un momento, Soujirou y Kamatari se miraron cara a cara cuando los policías fueron muertos, y Soujirou estaba seguro de que también cargaría contra él, pero ese instante pasó y su rostro sonrojado sonreía mientras se recuperaba.

"¿Es esto suficiente para probar mi valor, Shishio-sama?" preguntó, la sangre goteaba pesadamente de su guadaña. Hasta Soujirou pudo notar el tono de devoción en su voz, similar a la de Houji, pero algo diferente.

Shishio-san miró la escena, no muy impresionado.

"Conozco tu valor, Kamatari. No habrías vivido de no tener potencial."

"Creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda para usted. Incluso más que los hombres que ya están a su disposición," Kamatari se inclinó profundamente, pero de nuevo hubo un destello de ira hacia Soujirou que lo hizo sonreír y voltear levemente la cabeza.

Shishio-san pudo haberlo visto también, porque una risa se abrió paso entre sus labios.

"No seas codicioso, Kamatari. Tú serás mi 'Gran Hoz', pero tengo mi 'Tenken'."

Tanto Kamatari como Soujirou levantaron la cabeza ante eso.

"¿Tenken?" repitió Soujirou, y nuevamente Shishio-san sonrió.

"Tu habilidad bien pudo haber venido de los Cielos. Tenken no Soujirou es apropiado."

Soujirou parpadeó y abrió la boca, repitiendo el sonido en su cabeza. Sonaba... muy bien. Era mucho mejor que un apellido, era como un título.

Kamatari no estaba muy feliz, pero se volvió a inclinar. "No quiero hacer nada más que todo lo posible para ayudarlo a vencer a este gobierno podrido que traiciona a su propia gente y a quienes pelearon por ellos. Como usted, Shishio-sama. O que menosprecia a otros por su apariencia."

"Me importa una mierda lo que prefieras ponerte. Eres un guerrero fuerte."

Soujirou se quedó boquiabierto ante eso, procesando las palabras y repitiéndolas en su cabeza. Y se alegró de no estar bebiendo algo o se habría atragantado y escupido todo. Se volvió a Kamatari, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo de arriba a abajo, y se echó a reír.

"¡¿Qué, chico?!"

"¡Es sorprendente! ¡Realmente pensé que era una chica! ¡Qué impresionante, Kamatari-san, me engañó!"

Kamatari parpadeó presa de la confusión, entre ofendido y halagado por aquel cuyo lugar como mano derecho deseaba.

* * *

_Otoño,1875_

Soujirou estaba sentado afuera, perdido en un momento de tranquilidad. El sol se ponía a la distancia, tiñendo todo de naranja y rojo, y una brisa suave jugaba con los árboles alrededor, las hojas volaban en un agradable baile giratorio. No obstante, su mirada pasaba de eso y simplemente miraba a la nada, por lo que podría haber pasado un minuto o una hora. Él no pensaba en esos momentos, simplemente estaba allí, a la deriva tal vez. Era una sensación familiar, pero de nuevo, no pensaba mucho en eso, así que no registraba exactamente a qué tiempo le recordaba.

Tenía que asegurarse de que todo el Juppongatana encontrara la ubicación que Shishio-san había indicado. Pero tenía tiempo. Los alcanzaría más tarde, como siempre.

Una criatura se movió en las cercanías, sacudiendo y aplastando las hojas del suelo. Eso fue suficiente para que Soujirou saliera de su tranquilo trance, pero no sintió amenaza alguna. Probablemente era un animal que regresaba con comida para la noche. El sonido resonó y de repente un gato salió de los arbustos. El gato callejero pareció algo desorientado por un momento, como si hubiera dado un giro equivocado, sólo para sobresaltarse cuando su compañero salió de la nada tras él. Los dos gatos saltaron al reunirse e inmediatamente retomaron su juego de dar vueltas alrededor, sólo para lamerse entre ellos las orejas cuando cada uno estaba inmovilizado por el otro. Estaban tan enfocados en su juego que ignoraron completamente la silueta inmóvil de Soujirou, quien sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al ver a los dos animales y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¡Neko-chan!"

Soujirou se deslizó por el suelo y se aproximó a los gatos. Uno de ellos lo miró, pero decidió continuar con su tarea de derribar a su amigo. Tenían el mismo pelaje blanco, y hasta compartían manchas similares amarillas en sus espaldas. Eran adorables y todo lo que Soujirou podía hacer era sonreír, sintiéndose un niño de nuevo.

"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" Curvó sus dedos y golpeó el suelo para llamar su atención, pero tomó un tiempo hasta que uno de ellos se distrajo y finalmente lo notó, y de repente empezó a rebotar ferozmente hacia su dirección. Soujirou dejó escapar una risa aguda y rodó a un lado para escapar del ataque. El hermano del gato llegó corriendo tras él, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo involucrado en el juego de los gatos como si fueran viejos amigos. Rodó con ellos, sin importarle la cantidad de suciedad y polvo que acumulaban sus ropas y cabellos, y acurrucó a los dos cansados gatos cuando al fin disminuyeron su velocidad y se tumbaron en el suelo. Eran muy amigables, y uno de ellos hasta le lamió un dedo cuando Soujirou le acarició la cabeza.

Soujirou sonreía de felicidad. Ese momento de felicidad se sentía mucho mejor que otros.

"Soujirou."

"¿Hm?" Se dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro para ver quién se había aproximado. "Ah, Usui-san, ¿cómo nos encontró? Shishio-san programó la reunión del Juppongatana en Yoshiwara, supongo que llegó un poco temprano. Gracias, me ahorró la molestia de ir a buscarlo."

"¿Por qué Shishio eligió Yoshiwara?"

"¿Areh? Estoy seguro de que Shishio-san tiene muchas razones."

"¿Y no te preguntas cuáles son?"

"¿Por qué debería?" Soujirou acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del gato. Se habían puesto inquietos cuando Usui-san apareció. El guerrero había aumentado la cantidad de ojos en sus ropas, e incluso su venda estaba marcada.

"Porque ya las conoces."

"Su Ojo de la Mente sabe más que yo, Usui-san. ¿Por qué no es usted el segundo hombre más fuerte del mundo, me pregunto? Oh, ya sé."

"No me caes bien, chico."

"Está bien, Usui-san. Sabemos lo fuerte que es, y cuál es su acuerdo para prestarle su fuerza a Shishio-san. Y sabemos lo que sucederá la próxima vez que Shishio-san me dé una orden con respecto a usted."

Usui-san se acercaba con lentitud. Los gatos inmediatamente se levantaron y arquearon sus cuerpos ligeramente, sólo para decidir huir antes de que se acercara demasiado. Soujirou también se levantó, encarando a Usui-san cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a él. Volvió a levantar su venda como había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron tres años atrás. Sus ojos destruidos nunca tuvieron ningún efecto en él, pero se echó atrás cuando la Espada Ciega bajó su rostro hasta estar muy cerca el uno del otro.

"No es de mí que escondes tu secreto, Seta Soujirou. Recuerda eso."

Soujirou parpadeó ante la invasiva proximidad y sonrió.


	6. Komagata Yumi - Confusión

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Me alegro de que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia, la vida de Soujiro además de triste, es muy dolorosa y su interior es todo un misterio. La autora original aborda muy bien las posibilidades de lo que podría haber pensado y sus dramas de si sentir o no emociones. Te agradezco por tus palabras y el apoyo, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Saludos!

* * *

_Otoño, 1875_

_Yoshiwara – Tokio_

El escandaloso y agudo chillido hizo que Soujirou riera a carcajadas, y esa reacción sólo incrementó el enojo de la hermosa mujer que se había sorprendido y dado un respingo cuando Soujirou apareció detrás de ella.

"¿¡Cuánto tiempo has estado allí!? ¡Cómo entraste!" estalló ella, su corazón aún latía con fuerza.

"Estoy jugando con Akari y Kagari."

"¡No me asustes así, chico!"

"¿Qué haces, Soujirou?" preguntó Shishio-san. Soujirou había escuchado su conversación mientras buscaba a las niñas de Akane-koro, y por supuesto, sabía que ni siquiera se suponía que debiera estar en un costoso burdel con la distancia que aún tenían para reunir a todos. Pero...

"Jugando a las escondidas," respondió, viendo una manta que se sacudía debido a las risas sofocadas al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?" preguntó la oiran, más por molestia que por curiosidad real.

"¿No tienes cosas que hacer?" le preguntó Shishio-san. Todas esas preguntas enmascaraban su acercamiento a la manta.

"¡Yyyyyy las encontré!"

Las gemelas chillaron y las lágrimas casi se formaron en sus ojos al ser sorprendidas. Soujirou sonrió; todos en ese lugar eran algo nerviosos, ¿no?

"¡Sou-chan! ¡Nos encontraste muy rápido!" reprocharon.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Se escondieron muy bien, ya me estaba preocupando por no encontrarlas!"

Las dos niñas rieron y de repente se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban, y con quiénes. Inmediatamente se pusieron de pie de un salto y se aferraron a ambas piernas de la oiran, escondiendo sus rostros.

"Neesan, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí? ¡No nos gusta el hombre momia!"

La oiran Hana Homura suspiró y se peinó con elegancia un mechón de su cabello. Comparada a cuando la vieron por primera vez con otras ropas, una semana antes, ahora casi lucía como una sirvienta, pero seguía igual de llamativa. No era particularmente aficionada a los actuales clientes del Akane-koro, y ni siquiera lo disimulaba.

"Ustedes dos son espeluznantes."

"Una cortesana que quiere dinero y joyas, ¿siendo grosera con la clientela? Sí que eres distinta," bromeó Shishio-san, sonriendo, para disgusto de Hana Homura-san. Luego se dirigió a Soujirou. "¿No tienes cosas que atender? Deberías estar trabajando en lo que arreglamos."

"Estoy trabajando, Shishio-san. Sabe lo rápido que soy."

"¿Te tienes que ir de nuevo, Sou-chan? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?" preguntó una de las gemelas, mirando por encima de la tela de la ropa de la dama. Luego tembló y miró al aterrador hombre momia. "¿Es un secreto?"

"Tengo que buscar a algunos amigos"

"¿Son como el hombre momia?" susurraron las niñas. Soujirou rió.

"No, no son como el hombre momia. Pero uno de ellos tiene una cabeza de escoba muy divertida."

"¿Podemos jugar antes de que te vayas? ¡Esta vez contaremos hasta 100, y tú te escondes!"

"¡Por supuesto! Pero no soy muy bueno en esconderme como ustedes."

Hana Homura-san lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no muy impresionada. Por lo que la reacción de Soujirou fue la de sonreír e inclinarse antes de irse, sólo para escucharla suspirar y chasquear la lengua.

Esa mujer era muy graciosa.

* * *

Después de pagar su deuda por haber pedido prestada su fuerza a Shishio-sama, Komagata Yumi ahora estaba libre de Yoshiwara. E irónicamente, después de ofrecerle su vida a ese hombre, el mismo hombre que fue la razón de que fuera enviada a Yoshiwara, se sentía _verdaderamente _libre al fin. Se aseguró de que Hanabi tuviera la ceremonia que merecía, cuidó de Akari y Kagari, y ahora podía vivir su vida de manera emocionante y abierta a más posibilidades.

Shishio-sama tenía razón. El fuerte vivía, y el débil moría. Nunca más volvería a ser débil, y se aseguraría de fortalecerse a fin de ser digna de un hombre poderoso como él.

Aunque era poco con lo que ella realmente podía ayudar.

Yumi había sido testigo de la masacre del Juppongatana a las Tropas Wadatsumi Koheidan. Había visto el poder que compró por una noche, ya que esos diez hombres (¿y una mujer?) tenían una fuerza que ella _nunca _podría alcanzar; y lo sabía, pero el gusto amargo que le había dejado darse cuenta de eso no disminuyó como le hubiera gustado.

Se encontró con el Juppongatana antes de que fueran nuevamente dispersados con misiones específicas para asegurar el comienzo del fin del gobierno Meiji. Obviamente, el hombre de cejas raras estaba allí - Houji – así como el chico sonriente de antes, quien había jugado con Akari y Kagari. No podía imaginar cómo un chico tan joven pudiera tener la fuerza de guerreros expertos, pero ahí estaba. Como antes, el chico sonrió y se inclinó ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos, aun cuando las llamas que devoraban ese barco seguían ardiendo.

Era un evento casual. Una diversión.

* * *

_Otoño, 1876_

Pasó un año, y Shishio-sama estaba más fuerte que nunca. No sólo el número de espías y guerreros se expandieron sin precedentes, también Houji tenía una red completa establecida para mantener las comunicaciones y enviar órdenes de ataque.

Para su molestia secreta, con los únicos que parecía mantener difícil contacto era con los del Juppongatana. No eran soldados normales, por supuesto, pero su impertinencia no le sentaba bien. Shishio-sama nunca señaló eso, así que ella sólo se mantenía en silencio.

Aun así, recibían y llevaban a cabo las misiones y tareas que Shishio-sama les enviaba, por lo que el Juppongatana siempre estaba disperso. Houji era el único que viajaba con frecuencia junto a Shishio-sama y Yumi.

Luego estaba el chico, que era el que enviaba cualquier mensaje al Juppongatana cada vez que fuera necesario, y luego volvía, siempre con algo de comer, y siempre sonriendo.

Sentía una sensación extraña cada vez que miraba al chico. Nunca había sido grosero (a diferencia de ese fastidioso Kamatari...), todo lo contrario, ni cuando estaba en Yoshiwara; de ninguna manera la había intimidado (a diferencia de Usui). Tal vez eso era parte de su inquietud; que no era intimidante. No podía entender qué le molestaba de él.

En una tranquila tarde en particular, con el cielo nublado y luz tenue, Yumi se encontraba navegando en el pasado. Estaban en un dojo abandonado, siendo un escondite improvisado, en un Kioto casi completamente controlado. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, el contraste entre su vida anterior y la actual era muy claro. Extrañaba a la gente de antes - Hanabi, Akari y Kagari – pero ahora tenía su propia familia y era libre.

Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo las gemelas. La última vez que las había visto reír fue cuando estaban jugando con ese chico en Akane-koro, parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad. La partida de Yumi había dejado lágrimas en sus pequeños rostros, pero seguramente ahora estaban mucho mejor.

El recuerdo parecía desbloquear un obstáculo en su mente, y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba del chico, se sintió un poco estúpida.

Soujirou sólo era un niño. Ni siquiera sabía su edad. ¿Era lo suficientemente mayor para ser su hijo?, un pensamiento estúpido. Era como un pequeño niño que jugaba a las escondidas con otros niños o con gatos en su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, era la persona más confiable de Shishio-sama, y era un asesino como Yumi jamás había visto. Era esa mixtura lo que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda con esa sonrisa y... nada.

"Chico. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

* * *

Soujirou estaba sentado cerca de Yumi-san, distraído y acariciando a un gato que había encontrado de camino al dojo. Yumi-san había pasado los últimos minutos en completo silencio, por lo que Soujirou se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

"¿Hm? Quince."

"Sigues siendo un niño después de todo."

"Soy joven, no un niño, ¿no le parece, Yumi-san? Además, técnicamente soy un adulto."

Yumi-san rió suavemente.

"Siempre serás como un niño para mí, sin importar tu edad."

"Qué cosas extrañas dice."

"Ser adulto conlleva más cosas más allá de tu edad, sabes."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Ves? Eso demuestra que aún no entiendes. Es mucho más que aprender a pelear, matar y sobrevivir."

Soujirou parpadeó, completamente confundido. Yumi-san suspiró.

"Por supuesto que esas cosas son importantes. Pero también hay responsabilidades. La adaptación también te convierte en un adulto, además de que también hay cambios emocionales."

"Qué extraño, Yumi-san."

"¿Por qué es extraño, chico? Hay emociones buenas y malas. Yo, por ejemplo, sentí odio casi toda mi vida. Es una fuerza impulsora muy poderosa."

"¿A quién odiaba?"

"A todo el mundo. Y también a mí misma. Me dio fuerzas, hasta que conocí a Shishio-sama y empecé a sentir amor. Ahora que conozco el amor, me da pena quienes no lo conozcan."

"Tiene un corazón débil, Yumi-san."

Soujirou rió ante el enojo de la hermosa mujer. Yumi-san no le había hablado mucho antes, y parecía arrepentirse de haber empezado. Pero Soujirou sonrió aún más. Le gustaba Yumi-san, era divertida.

"¡Cómo te atreves, chico! ¡Los sentimientos no te hacen débil!"

"Claro que sí. Los sentimientos distraen a uno, y son innecesarios. No importan."

"¿Nunca te has enamorado?"

Soujirou parpadeó, y su sonrisa se suavizó. Qué pregunta tan extraña. ¿Qué se supone que debiera responder? No sabía qué decir.

Por un breve momento, y por ninguna razón entendible en tan poco tiempo, Soujirou recordó a su madre. Lo cual era aún más extraño, ya que no había pensado en ella por años. Cada vez que su madre le preguntaba algo, temía decepcionarla si no tenía la respuesta, ¿pero qué importaba? No tenía anda que ver con la pregunta de Yumi-san.

Un sin sentido, la verdad. Nunca antes había pensado en el 'amor'. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso, sentir?

No había nada. Ni siquiera algún otro recuerdo. Era como una nada infinita, o tal vez una tenue luz de nada. Como el cielo ese día. Hm, qué raro.

Pero sobre todo. ¿Qué importaba?

El gato seguía allí, dejó salir un molesto maullido por haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo.

"¿Chico?" La voz de Yumi-san parecía distante.

"No lo entiendo." Respondió al fin, sin dejar de mirar a la nada. "Sólo que... no. Creo que... _puedo _obtener la definición de la palabra, la palabra en sí, pero _no puedo _entender su significado."

"¿Chico?"

"Es muy raro. Se supone que la gente siente una conexión con el término, ¿no? Como cuando alguien dice '_azul'_, uno lo conecta con _'mar' _o _'cielo'_, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo entender qué se supone que deba significar."

* * *

El chico no mentía, Yumi se dio cuenta de eso. No estaba actuando. Realmente no hubo ninguna reacción emocional en él. La confusión no podía ser considerada una emoción, era una reacción. El chico estaba vacío.

Qué... triste.

"¿Por qué la pregunta, Yumi-san?"

"Por curiosidad. Supongo que debí haber sabido que no eres capaz de experimentar eso."

"No necesito hacerlo." Y volvió a sonreír. Yumi se preguntó si era la única que pensaba que esa sonrisa era triste.

Por otra parte, no tenía a quién preguntarle.

"No, no lo necesitas."

El chico volvió su atención hacia el gato callejero, pero poco después, su cabeza se volvió hacia ella.

"Me cae bien, Yumi-san. Es amable. Pero también dice cosas muy extrañas."

* * *

Varias horas después, y luego de completar la orden de Shishio-san de encontrar a Chou y volver al dojo, Soujirou se dio cuenta de que algo estaba, en efecto, mal.

El gato callejero de antes volvió a él. Soujirou sonrió y estaba acariciándolo cuando se percató de golpe.

¿Qué le había dicho a Yumi-san? ¿Que era amable?

_¿Amable? _Era la cosa más extraña e impensable en él, demasiado.

No había necesidad de amabilidad en el mundo. No estaba bien.

El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Y no había nada que hacerle. No había piedad, no había amabilidad. No estaba bien.

Pero... lo había hecho sentirse bien. Yumi-san era graciosa y lo hacía reír, así que era agradable verla con Shishio-san.

Todo eso era un poco confuso.

Soujirou negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente de tanto pensamiento tonto. El gato lo miraba, preguntándose por qué había hecho eso.

Qué cosa rara, de verdad. No podía llenar su mente de cosas tontas e inútiles. No importaba, y sobre todo, no le importaba a él.

La sola idea de importarle era... errónea.

"Qué tontería." Dijo en voz alta, y sonrió. "Hm, me queda una hora antes de volver con Shishio-san y los demás. Debería ir a comer algo delicioso antes de eso."

* * *

_To really know yourself you must ignore your mind and find yourself again_

_Para realmente conocerte a ti mismo, debes ignorar a tu mente y volverte a encontrar_

_Life is always challenging_

_La vida siempre es un desafío_

_To really find yourself, you can't be blind to signals you obtain and gain_

_Para realmente encontrarte a ti mismo, no puedes ser ciego a las señales que obtienes y ganas_

_Thoughts are slowly changing_

_Los pensamientos cambian lentamente_

_Thoughts are always ranging now_

_Los pensamientos siempre están oscilando_

**(Reverence - Living in the Heart ~ Epica)**


	7. Shuntensatsu

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Gracias por tu comentario! Algo que tiene de bueno la historia es que antes de su encuentro con Kenshin, Soujiro ya empezó a tener atisbos de emociones, o por lo menos empezaron los pequeños cuestionamientos existenciales; el pasado capítulo, de la mano de Yumi, y ahora en éste. Su quiebre frente a Kenshin sería la cereza del pastel en todo este tema de dejarse o no sentir. Espero que te guste!

El próximo capítulo es el último de esta parte. Pero no acaba la cosa: ésta es una serie de fics, y éste es sólo la primera parte. Las demás vendrán como one-shots, así que las aventuras de Soujiro seguirán por un tiempo XD.

* * *

Shishio-san había reunido a Katamari, Chou, Usui y Soujirou. Seguramente demasiadas personas para algo tan simple, una mera incursión en una pequeña provincia cuya existencia pronto podría ser borrada. Esa sangre simplemente sería otra más que el Gobierno Meiji trataría de encubrir, manchas que irían incrementando y que pronto inundarían al gobierno en su propia incompetencia e inevitable destrucción. Esto se repetiría tantas veces como Shishio-san lo creyera necesario, y Houji-san incluso consideraba hacerse cargo de algunas de esas provincias y pueblos para convertirlos en lugares estratégicamente beneficiosos. Shishio-san definitivamente había tenido en cuenta ese consejo, y pronto controlarían varios de esos lugares.

Pero no este lugar. Ya tenía un camino decidido.

"¿Cuántos soldados hay aquí?" preguntó Kamatari, haciendo crujir los hombros y con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación mientras la guadaña giraba para posicionarse.

"Veintitrés."

Chou resopló y desenvainó las dos espadas que llevaba esa noche. Se había interesado en unirse sólo porque Shishio-san le había contado cómo un famoso herrero fue obligado a dejar sus actividades por la provincia.

"Será demasiado fácil," luego se volvió, burlándose de Usui. "Deberías quedarte aquí, abuelo, y dejar que los jóvenes hagamos el trabajo."

"Ah, Chou-kun, no digas eso. Usui-san es muy habilidoso." Dijo Soujirou, sonriendo. No obstante, mientras se enfocaba y cambiaba de posición, una extraña sombra cayó sobre su rostro y sonrió. "¿Cuán rápido puede matar a los soldados?"

Usui sonrió.

"¿Crees que esto es una competencia, chico?"

El pie de Soujirou golpeó dos veces el suelo.

"Claro que no. Sabemos quién gana. Esto es divertido."

* * *

Las órdenes de Shishio-san eran matar a todo el mundo a la vista, soldados o no. Sólo un puñado de sobrevivientes se libraría como mensaje al gobierno, para verlos continuar tratando de ocultar la existencia de Shishio-san de cara al público. Después de menos de dos horas, Chou y Kamatari estaban reuniendo a los que habían sobrevivido.

Shishio-san observaba sin interés mientras los gritos y las súplicas resonaban una y otra vez. Usui-san y Soujirou estaban a su lado. Soujirou no tenía que contar para ver que había más sobrevivientes de lo planeado. Con sólo mirar sus cabezas y rostros era suficiente. Ningún soldado había sobrevivido, obviamente, y éstos eran sólo pueblerinos; hombres, mujeres, dos ancianos y tres niños sin espadas o medios confiables para pelear.

Siempre había niños, ¿eh?

"¡Por favor, perdónenos!"

"¡Tenga piedad!"

"¡Eres tan incompetente!" le gritaba Kamatari a Chou, ignorando también las súplicas. "Mira a cuántos dejaste vivos."

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Cállate, travesti!"

Usui-san permanecía en silencio, pero su usual sonrisa fantasma estaba presente.

"No somos ninguna amenaza. ¡Por favor!"

"Qué bueno que Anji no está aquí. No pararía de parlotear," comentó Chou, burlándose de los rehenes.

"¿Los dejaremos a todos vivos?" preguntó Soujirou.

"Por favor, necesitan dejar a algunos vivos," Antes de que Shishio-san pudiera responderle a Soujirou, uno de los hombres se puso de pie entre los demás. Claramente protegía a algunas de las personas detrás de él.

Shishio-san simplemente lo miró, con falso interés.

"¿Estás proponiendo un trato? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer eso, alguien tan débil y derrotado como tú?"

"Mi familia," dijo el hombre. La mujer detrás de él se estremeció, y una niña con el cabello enredado se aferró a ella, sollozando. Los ojos de la pequeña pasaban constantemente de un miembro del Juppongatana a otro, pero contempló por varios segundos a Soujirou y su aparente sonrisa amable.

El hombre señaló a su esposa e hija, pero también a los otros dos niños, la mujer y el anciano. "Nuestras familias. Por favor, perdónelos."

"Moriremos con mucho gusto si lo promete," agregó otro hombre, con su aparente valentía siendo traicionada por el temor en su voz.

"No somos una amenaza para usted, mucho menos ellos. Por favor."

Shishio-san sólo los miraba. Y luego rió.

"Ustedes nunca serían una amenaza. Son débiles. Alimento para el fuerte."

El sonidos de las katanas rápidamente desenvainadas de Usui y Soujirou fue como una penetrante cuota de muerte en una noche en la que resonaron gritos y jadeos.

Aceptando su destino, más nunca el de su esposa e hija, el hombre se puso de pie y los enfrentó. Shishio-san sacó su propia katana y destrozó al hombre antes de que pudiera dar un último grito de guerra, y su cuerpo sin vida cayó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sangrienta.

La rápida conmoción resultó en un simulacro desesperado, ya que el cuerpo del hombre cubrió la visión de Shishio-san lo suficiente como para dar tiempo a la madre y a la pequeña niña para que huyeran lo más rápido que pudieran. Estaban desesperadas, porque obviamente nunca llegarían tan lejos, no con otros dos Juppongatana a los lados.

"¿Qué hay de aquellas?" preguntó Chou, pero antes de terminar la oración, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera intentar escapar, la hoz de Kamatari ya había volado y partido el cuerpo de la madre por la mitad, escapándosele la pequeña por una marcada diferencia de alturas.

"Ups. Perdone, Shishio-sama," se disculpó Kamatari. Si alguien más había pensado en huir, inmediatamente desistieron, rogando que nadie hubiera notado sus intenciones.

"Estaban corriendo de todos modos, bien podrías haberlas dejado vivas," criticó Chou, chasqueando la lengua.

"¡No tengo que justificarme ante ti, Cabeza de Escoba! Nadie escapa de mi vista. Sólo puedo disculparme con Shishio-sama."

"No hay necesidad," dijo Shishio-san, su espada brillaba de rojo oscuro. "Dejando sólo un par vivo es suficiente para enviar un mensaje."

Los rehenes que quedaban empezaron a llorar y a rogar, porque eran mucho más que el número deseado. Soujirou los miró, sin dejar de sonreír divertido a pesar de los rostros horrorizados que los miraban. Estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para aceptar su inevitable destino.

"¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Ayúdenme!"

_Eso _hizo que levantara la vista.

La pequeña niña estaba corriendo a través de los cuerpos tan rápido como la adrenalina y el pánico le permitían a su pequeño cuerpo. Tropezó una vez, pero siguió cojeando sin cesar. Casi podía escuchar su voz quebrada entre lágrimas, y su respiración pesada pronto la dejaría aturdida y enferma. No había nadie con vida por donde ella corría, por lo que era inútil clamar por ayuda.

Tonta. Nadie iba a ayudarla. Pero ella no se detuvo, y si seguía corriendo, podría lograrlo.

"¡Alguien, por favor!"

"Silencien a esa," apuntó Shishio-san, sin molestarse en volverse hacia Soujirou.

La niña se apresuró, sus jadeos y sollozos se desvanecían poco a poco.

Chou rió entre dientes y apoyó como si nada la espada llena de sangre que tenía sobre su hombro.

"Ah, creo que puedes atraparla, ¿Soujirou? Corre, corre, Tenken."

Soujirou no lo escuchaba. Su pie golpeaba el suelo por instinto, enfocándose en la figura que se volvía más pequeña en la distancia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Para el Shukuchi esa distancia era nada.

La niña chilló y cayó para atrás cuando Soujirou la pasó sin esfuerzo, pero no la atacó de inmediato. Contempló a la pequeña niña cubierta de sangre que no le pertenecía que se arrastraba hacia atrás y trataba nuevamente de huir, con el dolor y el pánico lacerando su cuerpo. Parecía demasiado para una niña tan pequeña. Seguramente sería mejor si dejara de correr, el dolor no la molestaría tanto.

El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Alguien tan débil debería morir, pero seguramente no había necesidad de sentir más dolor.

Bajó su postura para ejecutar el battojutsu, pero esta vez algo en su posición era diferente. Y si... siendo el Shukuchi su habilidad casi dominada. Y si...

No era _'amabilidad'_. Eso estaba mal. Era sólo que... ella era débil.

"¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Ayú-"

Ni siquiera gritó de dolor. No sintió nada. La pequeña estaba muerta incluso antes de caer.

Algunos metros allá, el agarre de Kamatari a su guadaña se aflojó un poco y los ojos de Chou se ensancharon mientras silbaba fuertemente.

"¡Eso es algo nuevo! ¡Nunca antes te vi usar ese movimiento!"

"No _vi _nada." Dijo Kamatari por lo bajo.

"¿Areh?" Soujirou los miró, algo confundido, pero luego rió. "Oh, se me ocurrió que podría intentar algo diferente."

Usui-san ya no sonreía como antes, a diferencia de Shishio-san.

"Bien entonces," dijo Soujirou, acercándose. Los demás rehenes se apretaron juntos en un último intento por alejarse de los demonios ante ellos.

"Cambié de opinión," dijo Shishio-san, y todo el Juppongatana se volvió hacia él. "Ellos han visto demasiado."

"Nadie ha _visto _nada, Shishio" señaló Chou.

"Precisamente."

* * *

"¿Shishio-san?"

"Qué."

"¿Qué nombre debería darle a esa técnica? La de antes."

"Nunca le has puesto nombre a ninguna de tus técnicas."

"Es verdad. Tiene razón. ¿Quiere un poco de esto?" Soujirou le extendió un pastel que había encontrado en una de las casas. "No sé lo que es, pero seguro que es muy rico."

"Lo importante es que fue un movimiento impresionante."

Soujirou bajó el dulce y miró a Shishio-san.

"¿De verdad lo cree?"

"Estás mejorando."

"¡Gracias! Quiero seguir haciéndome más fuerte. Aunque necesito entrenar más la técnica. Estoy seguro de poder hacerla más rápida. No creo que siquiera haya dominado el Shukuchi, así que..."

"¿Y bien? Cómo la vas a llamar."

"Hm... en realidad no tengo idea. Shishio-san, usted es el que nombra las técnicas."

"¿Cuál es el aspecto más importante en esta?"

"Bueno, ellos mueren al instante." Soujirou masticaba como si nada, recordando cuántos sobrevivientes perecieron sin sentirlo. "Hm. _Shun_... ¿'Muerte Instantánea'? Ah, no soy bueno en esto."

"_Ten._" _Celestial._

"¿Hm?"

"Eres el Tenken. Ése es tu estilo."

"Oh. Entonces... 'celestial', 'instantáneo', 'muerte'. Shuntensatsu. Asesinato Celestial Instantáneo."

"Nadie vio tu golpe. _Yo _no vi tu golpe. Ésa es la razón por la que no quise sobrevivientes allí. Cuando llegue el momento, nadie se anticipará a tu habilidad. Sobre todo _él_."

"¿Hm? Oh, ¿Himura Battousai-san? Espero pelear con él algún día. ¿Pero acaso no es sólo un vagabundo?"

"Un monje y un vengador. Un ciego y un asesino. Mi senpai no es diferente. Tanto él como yo somos más que un hombre quemado y un vagabundo, y ambos fuimos hitokiri."

"Entonces será divertido."

* * *

"Shishio-sama, bienvenido."

Yumi se aproximó, sin tener la intención de escuchar su conversación. Soujirou tragó lo que tenía en su boca y sonreía mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser el pedazo de algún pastel.

"¡Yumi-san! ¿Quiere un trozo? Aunque no sé lo que es, es delicioso."

Yumi sonrió por su tono ligeramente infantil. "Bueno, gracias, chico."

Sus implacables ojos, sin embargo, se fijaron en algo cuando él se movió.

"Hay sangre en tu manga."

Soujirou parpadeó y bajó la mirada, encontrando la mancha que Yumi-san había visto.

"Oh, no lo había notado. Lo siento."

"Entonces no comas de esa manera. Ve a cambiarte, no está bien comer con ropas sucias."

Soujirou rió suavemente.

"Esto es similar a lo que Shishio-san me dijo cuando era niño. Me ocuparé de ello, entonces. ¡Ya vuelvo!"

Mientras Yumi miraba la espalda vestida de azul de Soujirou, en su mente se preguntaba de manera involuntaria cuán _niño _era cuando Soujirou se manchó las ropas con sangre por primera vez.

Un niño y un asesino.

* * *

_If you blame all your failures on someone else_

_Si culpas a alguien más de todas tus fallas_

_you avoid every chance / To learn from yourself_

_evitas cada oportunidad de aprender de ti mismo_

_without any remorse / without your remorse_

_sin ningún remordimiento, sin tu remordimiento_

_If you don't face the weakness of your own self_

_Si no enfrentas tu propia debilidad_

_you will take the same course_

_tomarás el mismo curso_

_We can't blame all our failures on someone else_

_No podemos culpar a alguien más de todas nuestras fallas_

_for our own protection / so much to protect_

_para nuestra propia protección, hay mucho que proteger_

_We can't learn from decisions in our own lives_

_No podemos aprender de nuestras propias decisiones_

_without self-reflection_

_sin una auto-reflexión_

_we will never flee from contingency_

_nunca escaparemos de la contingencia_

_**(Victims of Contingency - Epica)**_


	8. Grito

Capítulo final de esta parte!

A esta le siguen más, en donde acompañaremos a Soujiro como rurouni. Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, es una dolorosa pero profunda representación de la vida de Soujiro, haciendo que nos adentremos más a su mente y a su corazón.

Unas gracias totales a HoshisamaValmor por su autorización y su buena onda.

Hasta pronto!

* * *

_14 de Mayo, 1878_

Okubo Toshimichi se aterrorizó al saber que iba a morir. Shishio Makoto no era un enemigo para tomarse a la ligera, y pensar que podía ser superado fácilmente era un error fatal. Tal vez en eso pensó Okubo-san justo antes de que Soujirou sonriera y lo apuñalara.

El hombre gruñó de dolor y sus fuertes manos sujetaron la muñeca de Soujirou y la apretó con fuerza, ya sea para evitar que sacara la hoja o para que dejara de hundirla, Soujirou nunca lo sabría. Soujirou la sacó abruptamente y el cuerpo de Okubo se sacudió, y luego cortó debajo de la barbilla. La oscura y profunda línea que hizo derramó un gran flujo de sangre sobre las ropas del ministro y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás después de otro temblor involuntario.

Después de cerciorarse de que no tuviera alguna mancha de sangre en su gi, arrojó la hoja y saltó del carruaje sin alertar al chofer y observó en silencio cómo se aproximaba a su destino final un poco más adelante. Los hombres que le tendían una emboscada y lo esperaban mataron rápida y violentamente al conductor, sólo para encontrar el cadáver del hombre por el que habían venido. Soujirou se dio la vuelta cuando comenzaron a gritar de sorpresa y a seguir apuñalando el cuerpo sin vida.

Ahora, todo lo que debía hacer era esperar. Fuera de la vista, Soujirou observaba distraídamente cómo se desarrollaban los hechos. Los hombres huyeron, algunas personas detectaron el carruaje y los claros signos de sangre, la policía apareció, una pequeña y curiosa multitud se reunió en torno, unas esteras se colocaron sobre los dos cuerpos, y finalmente vio una distintiva figura aproximándose.

Soujirou se puso de pie en donde estaba sentado y caminó con calma hacia la muchedumbre, mezclándose entre las personas. En realidad, no era difícil saber adónde ir. Cuando no revelaba su rostro y su inconfundible cicatriz, Himura Battousai no podía ocultar su pelirrojo cabello. Soujirou se detuvo detrás de él, pasando desapercibido entre la cantidad de personas. Su voz era suficiente para ser oída.

"Había hombres planeando asesinarlo. Nosotros tomamos ventaja de eso."

No había necesidad de decir nada más. El rostro de Himura Kenshin se alertó, pero cuando se volvió, Soujirou ya estaba alejándose sin apuro. Ninguno de los dos espadachines vio la cara del otro.

* * *

_Villa Shingetsu _

Curioso hombre, este Himura-san. Soujirou aplaudía, mitad sincero, mitad juguetón, mientras contemplaba al montón de hombres armados que el antiguo hitokiri había derrotado sin dejarlos heridos de muerte. Soujirou recordó a Anji-san cuando éste pasaba a través de hombres semi conscientes y fue a saludar a Himura-san y al Capitán de la Tercera División del Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime.

El mundo era un lugar muy divertido. Ishin Shishi y Shinsegumi, peleando codo a codo, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado posible? De verdad eran un par raro.

Soujirou tenía mucha curiosidad por ver la sakabatou por la que Himura-san era tan famoso ahora. Quería ver si esa tontería realmente existía. Sonrió más de lo normal al estar finalmente cara a cara con el hombre del que tanto Shishio-san hablaba. Tal dominio de la espada, una impresionante habilidad asesina y experiencia, todo eso retenido en una estúpida espada, y oculto en una pequeña estatura (¡era más pequeño que Soujirou!).

Saitou-san era lo contrario en todo. Alto, petulante, ojos de lobo, sin cicatrices, y con un aura mortal sin ninguna intención de contenerse. Soujirou podía sentir al hombre tratando de discernir algo de ki en él incluso mientras caminaban, y aún más después de que se reunieran con Shishio-san y durante la pelea entre Himura-san y Senkaku.

Era muy entretenido. Soujirou estaba impresionado con las tácticas de Himura-san, pero sorprendido cuando el resultado terminó con Senkaku herido, pero vivo. La impresionante técnica usada, Senkaku tendido, Himura-san desafiando directamente a Shishio-san, luego una pequeña chica ninja apareciendo de la nada; todo ocurría tan rápido y la cabeza de Soujirou daba vueltas, pero él con una sonrisa alegre, tratando de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La mirada penetrante y molesta de Saitou-san siempre estaba sobre él, mientras intentaba leer a Soujirou sin encontrar nada. Parecía irritarse con eso, incapaz de hacer un movimiento certero para ayudar a Himura a eliminar a Shishio-san.

Shishio-san no se divertía tanto como Soujirou. Su claro aburrimiento lo llevó a ponerse de pie y prepararse para irse con Yumi-san, y luego las cosas _realmente _se pusieron interesantes.

La espada fue arrojada con una fuerza deslumbrante y pasó a toda velocidad al lado de Himura-san. Soujirou la atrapó con una mano y sonrió ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida del rurouni.

"Soujirou, juega con él por mí."

"¿Está seguro, Shishio-san?"

"Sí. Le mostraré mi Tenken a cambio de su Ryu Sho Sen."

* * *

"Soujirou."

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Cualquier cosa que no sea pagar por la espada," respondió, inclinándose. Hasta Yumi-san sabía más sobre la importancia de esa espada que él... Realizó un ataque deslumbrante y rompió la estúpida espada que usaba Himura-san, pero dañando increíblemente la suya en el proceso. Oh, bueno.

"Reúne al Juppongatana."

Yumi-san parpadeó, así como Soujirou. ¡Esto se iba a poner emocionante!

"Sí, ahora mismo."

"Esperen, ¿qué hay de Senkaku? No murió, ¿verdad?" preguntó Yumi-san. "¿No deberían lidiar con él?"

Shishio-san se encogió de hombros. "No vale nada. No era más que un peón, y no sabe nada de importancia que pudiera ayudar a los demás. Ni siquiera vale la pena matarlo."

* * *

Con todas las cosas emocionantes que sucedieron en Shingetsu, y ahora con la reunión del Juppongatana en sus manos, Soujirou no lo había registrado por completo, pero de alguna manera algo se había guardado en su mente. Algo que andaba mal.

Su mente navegaba mientras caminaba, analizando cada situación con el fin de encontrar el problema.

_Había _un problema, y tenía por seguro que no se trataba de la Kotetsu Nagasone que había roto en el duelo. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir lo costosa que era la espada, pero ése no era el problema.

No era la pérdida de la aldea de Shingetsu. Había cumplido su propósito, Shishio-san no parecía preocupado por ello.

No sentía que algo andaba mal _para _Shishio-san. No se trataba de un fracaso de alguno de sus planes. No era eso...

Entonces, no era el hecho de que Himura-san ya no era ni el hombre ni el hitokiri que Shishio-san esperaba. Pero había algo allí... en la manera en que Himura-san había actuado. Ése era el problema.

El problema era Senkaku.

* * *

Demorando su misión, Soujirou se desvió de su ruta y rápidamente regresó a la aldea de Shingetsu, en busca de algo que le ayudara a encontrar a Senkaku. El hombre no había sido asesinado después de que Himura-san liberara al pueblo, lo cual significaba que había escapado, y estando herido, seguramente no había ido muy lejos. No había pasado más de un par de horas. No sería problema encontrarlo usando el Shukuchi.

Y así fue.

Senkaku estaba tendido en el suelo, jadeando exhausto, a la vera de un arroyo fuera del bosque. El suave canto de los pájaros resonaba alrededor. La luz se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, y todo parecía reluciente y brillante. Era una vista pacífica, y Soujirou lo notó a medida que se aproximaba.

Era una distracción.

"Estoy sorprendido. De verdad escapaste."

Senkaku se levantó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero como Soujirou no lo atacó, se relajó lo suficiente como para sentarse y contemplar el arroyo como si estuvieran por compartir una conversación inusual.

El hombre era del tamaño de un monstruo. Incluso estando sentado alcanzaba en estatura a Soujirou. Nunca se preocupó por ese hombre en particular. Era fuerte y despiadado. Eso era todo lo que Soujirou tomó en cuenta de él, antes.

"¿Vas a matarme?" Su voz fuerte vibró en cierto punto.

Soujirou no respondió de inmediato, le dio la espalda al brillo de la corriente de agua.

"Shishio-san dijo que no te había dicho nada importante. Así que no vale la pena matarte."

Hubo un claro suspiro de alivio. La mirada de Soujirou se desenfocó de una roca que estaba mirando, como si estuviera viendo más allá. Pero no estaba viendo nada.

"Eso fue lo que Shishio-san dijo, pero..."

El problema...

"Senkaku-san." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "¿Por qué sigues vivo? Perdiste contra Himura-san."

_Ése _era el problema.

Sin saber qué pasaba por la mente de Soujirou, Senkaku habló sin esfuerzo. Sus palabras parecían distantes, como si resonaran a través de la brillante niebla que los rodeaba.

"Él no me mató. Sin su misericordia... ya habría sido asesinado por Shishio-sama. Y estaría flotando en un charco de sangre en el infierno. Pero ahora puedo volver a disfrutar del sol... Estoy agradecido. Battousai no sólo es fuerte. Es completamente diferente..."

Fuerte.

¿Fuerte?

¿A qué se refería con fuerte?

Bueno, Soujirou no estaba pensando. Era entendible que Himura-san fuera fuerte, pero... no podía ser. El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Si Himura-san fuera fuerte, Senkaku debería estar muerto. Y no lo estaba.

No tenía sentido.

Senkaku dijo algo, pero Soujirou no escuchaba.

"¿Por qué?"

Senkaku probablemente pensaba que Soujirou le hablaba a él, y se volvió levemente.

"No entiendo. Eso de no matar."

No tenía sentido. Estaba mal.

"Himura Kenshin..."

_Está mal._

"No matar..."

El fuerte vive, el débil muere. El fuerte tenía que matar al débil. De lo contrario... de lo contrario está...

¿No matar?

_... mal._

Algo lo tomó por sorpresa y Soujirou dio un salto. Nunca le había sucedido. Pensó que era un sonido fuerte, pero no era nada más que la luz reflejada del arroyo y los pájaros que merodeaban. Tan brillante, como un destello. Casi un rayo. Todo parecía distante, él estaba distante.

El trueno era un simple colibrí que se había zambullido en el agua.

Eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Ya no estaba distante cuando vio al pájaro volar con un pez en el pico. Ya no estaba distante cuando se movió más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver y tiñó el arroyo de rojo.

Al menos ya no brillaba tanto.

* * *

Durante algún tiempo, todo estuvo bien. Él no pensaba en nada, esa felicidad pacífica era una verdadera alegría. Con la mente ausente, reunió felizmente al Juppongatana tal y como se le ordenó, y consiguió que Shinomori Aoshi (otra persona rara) se les uniera. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus misiones, los planes de Shishio-san se pusieron en marcha y fracasaron, y el movimiento final se desarrolló con el ataque al Aoi-Ya en simultáneo con la emboscada en el Monte Hiei. Todo iría sin problemas.

Soujirou reía despreocupadamente mientras llegaban las noticias del avance, especialmente con el reporte de Yumi-san sobre la técnica secreta de Himura-san. No dejaría que Himura-san pasara y molestara a Shishio-san, aunque sabía que Shishio-san querría una oportunidad de luchar contra su predecesor.

Pero Soujirou no lo permitiría.

No _quería _dejar que Himura Kenshin viviera.

* * *

Ya había algo diferente, algo había cambiado, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy obvio.

Quería matar a Himura-san. No porque Shishio-san le había ordenado atacar y debilitarlo. _Soujirou _quería matar a Himura Kenshin.

No era normal. Nunca había actuado de esa manera.

Como no pudo matarlo en ese momento, sin margen de error le cortó la espalda a Himura-san, _eso _lo llevó de vuelta al día en que estuvieron en las afueras de la Villa Shingetsu. Esa extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal, pero no entendía qué, y eso lo estaba... molestando.

Senkaku había sido el problema, pero ya estaba muerto. Esas palabras provenientes de la brillante niebla habían sido el problema, pero ya se habían ido. Estaba muerto.

Pero se había _equivocado_.

El verdadero problema no había sido Senkaku.

El verdadero problema era Himura. Tenía que morir, y así las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No habría nada que lo hiciese sentir extraño, que lo hiciese _sentir. _Se suponía que no debía sentir, eso era distracción.

Entonces, ¿por qué Soujirou no había logrado matarlo? Estaba justo allí, un golpe y él estaría muerto, y con eso las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Era tan extraño. Tan extraño, y molesto.

El fuerte vive, el débil muere. Ésa era la ley de la naturaleza. Era todo lo que había. Pero este hombre, este hombre _equivocado_, decía que el fuerte protegía al débil.

Eso era mentira. Qué molesto.

"Está equivocado, Himura-san."

Incluso mirarlo... hacía que Soujirou se enojara.

Si Himura fuera fuerte, mataría al débil. No lo hizo. Desafió a la verdad de Shishio-san, y de la naturaleza.

Si todo lo que decía era verdad, entonces el fuerte debería proteger al débil. Debería mantener al débil alejado del sufrimiento, el terror y el dolor.

Pero eso no pasaba.

"Si lo que dice es cierto, ¡¿por qué nadie me protegió en ese entonces?!"

Podía ver los ojos de Himura ensancharse ante sus palabras, mientras las espadas chocaban, no encontrando sentido en ellas, pero a Soujirou no le importaba. Ya no le importaba. El sólo mirar a Himura lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Estaba equivocado!

Soujirou no pudo evitar recordar cosas de toda una vida con cada paso del Shukuchi que daba para poder cortar a Himura por la mitad. Su familia, la noche de la tormenta. Sus miedos, sus llantos, sus súplicas. Esos recuerdos regresaban y él se enojaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué nadie lo protegió? Tuvo que ser fuerte, de lo contrario hubiera muerto. ¿Cómo podía eso ser mentira? Él estaba allí sólo por haber matado: el fuerte vive, el débil muere. ¡¿Por qué nadie lo protegió?! Nadie, nadie lo hizo. De las palizas, de la humillación, del dolor, del tener que correr por su vida. ¡¿Por qué no estuvo Himura allí?!

_Está equivocado. ¡Todo lo que dice está mal! ¡Shishio-san está en lo correcto!_

Se enojó lo suficiente como para descuidarse, como para revelar algo que no debiera estar allí: emoción. En su ataque canalizó su frustración y enojo, y eso fue suficiente. Soujirou vio claramente el momento en que Himura se adelantó para su ataque y un impacto frío lo traspasó. El ataque falló, y la hoja cortó piso en vez de carne, y supo que todo había terminado. Y así fue. Himura estaba a su lado, con su espada lista, y no había tiempo para reaccionar mientras caía sobre él.

Soujirou no parpadeó ni apartó la mirada de la muerte. Sólo que ésta nunca vino. La espada de filo inverso de detuvo frente a él, sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

Soujirou miró la hoja y luego al antiguo hitokiri. No se movía. El hombre no se movía.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" ¿No podía estar pensando seriamente en...? ¡Qué sucedía con él! "¿No se supone que no deba dejarme vivo?"

_No se deja a un oponente vivir. Uno gana, otro pierde, pero es porque ese uno es fuerte y ese otro es débil._ _Yo fui el débil, así que tengo que morir. Shishio-san tiene razón._

.

_Soy débil, pero es como soy._

.

Soujirou quería sacudir la cabeza para sacarse de encima esa extraña sensación que tenía. Sus sentidos le decían que se moviera, que tomara la ventaja dada por Himura al detener su golpe, pero no podía controlarse a sí mismo, por lo que se tomó un segundo para registrar lo que Himura le estaba diciendo.

"Trato de recordar, pero no puedo rememorar haberte conocido antes. Aun así..."

Soujirou permaneció arrodillado observando al hombre que no lo había matado.

"Si no es demasiado tarde... ¿no podrías empezar de nuevo a partir de ahora?"

Las palabras lo golpearon más fuerte de lo que debería ser posible. Fue como un golpe físico que no esperaba sufrir, sus labios se separaron y sus ojos se ensancharon.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Había perdido. Fue demasiado débil como para derrotar a Himura, tenía que morir. No podía... no había otra manera.

¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿De dónde? ¿De qué? Él no quería…

_Matar._

Soujirou jadeó en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

.

_¿Tan malo era ser débil?_

.

_Maté personas, los maté, pero no... quería matar._

No.

Las manos de Soujirou comenzaron a temblar. Ya no veía a Himura. En su cabeza empezaba a ver todo borroso, todo era pesado y liviano al mismo tiempo, sentía que flotaba. Eso lo estaba enfermando. Qué...

No.

_._

_Dejándose caer y acurrucándose entre los trapos que le hacían de cama, Soujirou lloró__._

_-.-.- __Soujirou juntó las rodillas contra su pecho y lloró__._

_-.-.- -.-.- Estaba muy asustado. __Pero de alguna manera, Soujirou no dejó de sonreír__._

_-.-.- -.-.- -.-.- __Volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió sonriendo__._

_-.-.- -.-.- -.-.- -.-.- __Las cosas eran así para él__._

_'-.-.- -.-.- Él era pequeño y lo lastimaron, como a mí'. Soujirou siguió sonriendo._

_-.-.- __El golpe llegó, pero Soujirou sonreía__._

_Las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos, pero sonreía con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo tembló con una terrorífica risa._

_"__¿...Estás feliz de morir, niño__?"_

_No quiero morir._

.

No podía respirar. Su cabeza estaba destrozada.

_._

_¿No sería agradable eso? ¿Ser tan fuerte?_

_Su primera posesión, una herramienta destinada a matar._

_El fuerte vive, el débil m…_

_¡No quiero morir!_

_El fuerte vive. __Y el débil... ¡el débil MUERE!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_La lluvia seguía cayendo._

_._

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Podía sentir la lluvia. Podía sentir la lluvia caer, cuando caía sobre su rostro y la sangre que lo cubría años atrás en esa fría noche de tormenta. Él no quería. No quería sentir eso. _No quiero sentir. _Levantó la mano, los dedos tocando la sien, las uñas apenas rozando y arañando.

Basta.

_._

_Y Soujirou llo- sonrió__._

_._

No.

No.

Él llo- sonrió. Él son…

¡No!

Sus puños estaban cerrados en sus cabellos, tirando con fuerza. No podía respirar.

_No quería matar._

No.

Podía sentir la lluvia sobre su rostro mientras sonreía después de haber asesinado esa noche. Sólo que no...

_No quería matar. No quería sonreír._

_Sonreí. Estaba sonriendo en la lluvia. Pero en realidad, estaba..._

No podía respirar. Se estaba asfixiando, ahogando, su corazón lo estaba volviendo sordo. _Basta. No quiero esto, por favor._

_En realidad, estaba llorando._

_¡Estaba llorando!_

Y Soujirou gritó.

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

_._

_Para arreglar algo mal construido, primero hay que tirarlo abajo._


End file.
